¿Qué Estas Qué?
by CarlyBones
Summary: –En un año pueden pasar muchísimas cosas, inclusive llevar una vida en un vientre tan delgado como el mío. Suena extraño ¿Verdad?–  Capítulo VI UP!
1. Sorpresa

_**¡Hola! Bueno les traigo otro fic que tenía pensado que sea un One-Shot… pero quedo muy largo. Es un intento de comedia así que paciencia e.e **_

_**Hay palabras un tanto burdas, así que espero que sepa disculparme y si les gusta… avíseme para poner la continuación. **_

_**Gracias por leer ¡Y ahora continuemos!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII me pertenece, sino a Square-Enix (En su momento Square-Soft).**_

**¿Qué Estas Qué?**

**Capítulo I: Sorpresa.**

–Bien pues… están aquí…– Dijo con nerviosismo la joven de cabellos negros y mirada café. –Bueno, pues… es el momento. – Agregó.

– ¿El momento de qué? ¿Qué sucede Rin? – Preguntó Selphie, una tierna muchachita Seed de dieciocho años con mirada esmeralda y cabello corto y castaño.

–Ah, bueno… es difícil y… extraño de decir. Pues, verán… hace ya más de un año que todos somos amigos y yo… tengo… una relación ¿Saben?

–Rinoa ¿Por qué das tantas vueltas? – Cuestionó la nuevamente instructora, Quistis.

–Uf, Quistis… no sabes lo que me cuesta decir esto pero…

– ¿Acaso paso algo malo? Squall ¿Por qué tú no dices nada? –Cuestionó un Zell preocupado.

–Con Rinoa quedamos en que ella lo diría…– Dijo el nombrado, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una de las paredes.

– ¡Pues adelante mujer! ¿Qué pasa? – Insistió Irvine, el reciente novio de Selphie y el mejor pistolero de todo el Jardín de Balamb.

–Si me dejaran hablar…– Susurro la bruja fastidiad. –Bien… lo que quería decir era que… bueno… Como yo y Squall estamos… estamos en una relación hace más de un año… ustedes saben…

– ¿Saber qué? ¡Por Dios Rinoa! ¿Qué? – Dijo el rubio fastidiado.

– ¡Cálmate Zell! Deja hablar a Rin. –Reprendió la castaña.

–Gracias Selphie. A lo que iba… bueno… yo…– Rinoa junto sus manos y bajo la mirada nerviosa mientras comenzaba a sudar frio. –Como se los digo…– Susurro. – ¡Ya se…! Bien, vieron cuando dos personas… ah… ¿Se aman mucho? ¿Pero mucho, mucho, mucho?

–Por favor Rinoa, explícate. – Dijo Quistis.

–Bueno… Squall y yo estamos hace más de un año juntos y…

–Eso ya lo mencionaste. – Recalco el pistolero.

– ¡A la mierda! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿¡Es que tanto les costaba entender que Squall y yo tuvimos sexo y ahora estoy embarazada! ¿¡Es que son ineptos o que! ¡Soquetes! ¿Quieren que les haga un grafico? ¿Qué les explique que el feto se forma dentro de la mi vagi…

–Rinoa, basta. – Dijo Squall intentando calmar a su novia, quien había perdido completamente los estribos. Rinoa suspiró y supo que se estaba yendo del tema y que si seguía agregando mas palabras hasta la podrían expulsar por insultar tanto.

–Lo siento…– Dijo calmadamente y cerrando sus ojos. –Estoy embarazada.

Si Rinoa hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos en ese momento, hubiera muerto de risa al ver las caras de sus compañeros. La de todos era exactamente igual, con la boca por los suelos y con los ojos enormes como huevos. La primera en reaccionar fue Quistis quien reprendió severamente a la pareja. – ¿¡Es que están locos! ¡Tienen dieciocho años! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es que no se han cuidado? ¡Esto es muy incompetente de su parte! ¿Qué pensara el Director? ¿Eh? ¿Pueden explicarme?

Ante tal reacción, la pareja se sintió verdaderamente culpable e intimidada por la rubia. –Es que… no fue nuestra intención pero… ¡Ya se los he explicado con lo de amarse mucho, mucho! – Refunfuño la pequeña bruja.

–Tranquila Quistis. – Hablo por fin el castaño. –Se lo diremos al Director y veremos que hacer…

– ¡Dios Rinoa! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vas a tener una criaturita en tu pancita! ¡Qué guay! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! – Grito emocionada Selphie.

–No puedo creerlo…– Comento Irvine atónito. –Squall lo ha hecho con alguien antes que yo… ¡Maldita sea!

Tras esto todos, inclusive Squall, comenzaron a reír. Selphie camino hacia a él y le tomo del cuello de la gabardina. –Oye, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Siempre te he dado amor. – Amenazo con rabia.

–No, no quise decir que estoy disconforme es solo que…

–Cuidado con lo que dices, pistolero… o tu pistola dejara de funcionar. – Dijo con mirada desafiante

–Eh, bueno chicos… No hay por qué pelear ¿Verdad? – Agregó Zell tratando de tranquilizar la situación. –Bien, a lo importante. Rinoa está embarazada de Squall ¿No es así? – Dijo analísticamente mientras los nombrados asentían con atención. –La mayoría aquí tenemos dieciocho años a excepción de Quistis… y no quiero asustarlos pero el Director ¡VA A MATARLOS! – Advirtió alterado.

– ¡Es lo que digo! ¿¡Como pudieron ser tan irresponsables! – Continúo Quistis.

– ¿¡Es que están locos de remate o que!

– ¡Estamos hablando de un bebé! ¡UN BEBÉ!

–Ay yo creo que va a ser muy lindo…– Comentó la alegre Selphie.

– ¿Lindo? ¡Sus vidas están arruinadas!

–No, que va… es solo un bebe…

Y mientras las discusiones y el bullicio reinaban, Squall y Rinoa se miraron y decidieron escaparse de allí por un largo rato. Nadie se percato de la exitosa huida de la pareja, por lo cual se quedaron allí discutiendo… por muchas horas.

–Si ellos reaccionaron así ni quiero saber cómo reaccionara el Director Cid y Edea…– Comento Rinoa agotada por todo el asunto.

–Tranquila, no te preocupes… se lo diremos y… todos estará bien ¿Si?

– ¿Y si me echan del Jardín?

–Imposible, somos los héroes… no creo que por un simple bebé vallan a echarnos o algo así.

–Ay Squall… estoy tan nerviosa…

–Mejor digámosle primero a Edea ¿Si?

–Bien.

Rinoa se separo de su novio y con un dulce beso se dirigió a su habitación. Al estar allí se encerró en el baño mientras comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas relacionadas con su estado actual. _– ¿Sera niño o niña? Espero que esto no afecte a Squall y su trabajo… ¿Si tengo un hijo… Heredara mis poderes de bruja? ¡Dios! No sé qué hacer… Sera mejor que le pregunte a Edea, ella sabe más de esto que yo._ – Pensó. Seguido tomó la llave de su habitación y salió del lugar. Caminó por los cuartos y se dirigió al despacho del Director donde encontró a Edea junto a él.

–Disculpe… señorita Edea ¿Puedo hablar un minuto con usted? – Dijo tímidamente.

–Claro cariño ¿De qué se trata?

–Ah… es privado. – Dijo mirando al Director que se encontraba allí.

–Oh lo siento, me iré para dejarlas solas. – Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Tras salir, Rinoa entro decisiva y se sentó junto a la ex-bruja. –Señorita Edea…

–Por favor, dime simplemente Edea.

–De acuerdo. Señori… ¡Edea! – Se corrigió rápidamente. La mayor sonrió. –Quería preguntarle algo.

–Dime.

–En el caso que yo tuviera… tuviera un hijo… ¿Mi hijo tendría mis poderes?

– ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

–Ah, no lo sé… solo quería saber… si algún día quiera tener hijos…

–Ya veo… Bueno, en ese caso no sabría que decirte. Sé que es posible que herede algo pero no sé cuándo ni cómo.

–Hmg, entiendo…– Dijo mirando el suelo.

–Rinoa ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

– ¿Qué? ¡No nada! Solo me quede pensando… jeje. Tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos… luego ¿Si? ¡Adiós! – Con sus últimas palabras corrió hacia la puerta.

–_Que chica más rara…– _Pensó la de cabellos negros.

Rinoa camino por todo el jardín en busca de su novio. Cuando lo encontró decidieron ir a contarle todo a Edea. – ¿Por qué no le dijiste cuando la fuiste a ver?

– ¡Me asuste! ¿Sí? No puedo hacerlo sin ti…

–De acuerdo, apresurémonos. – Juntos, ahora, ya se encontraban nuevamente en el despacho de Cid. Vieron que este aun no había llegado y aprovecharon para hablar con la ex-bruja Edea.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué les trae por aquí…?– Pregunto alegre. –De nuevo. – Agrego un poco fastidiada. Ese mismo Edea había tenido que lidiar con muchísimo alumnos que venían a hablar con ella muy seguido. Era como… la consejera.

–Bueno… Rinoa quería decirte algo pero, se apeno y…

– ¡Oh no me digas nada más! Cariño ¿Tuviste tu primera menstruación? – Pregunto con relajación mientras que la menor la miraba confundida y con más vergüenza que la de antes. –Te diré lo que siempre le digo a todas… Estas en una etapa hermosa y ya te ha convertido en una mujer y…

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! No es eso Edea… Además, ¡Tengo dieciocho años!

–Ah sí… bueno, con tantos años de ser bruja… hay cosas que se olvidan ¿Sabes? Bueno… entonces ¿Qué querían?

–Pues quería decirte algo que tal vez no te agrade mucho… Y es que es muy complicado para mí ya que no se que pensaran en unos meses de mi y…

– ¡Hay Dios! ¿¡Comenzaste a consumir drogas! – Preguntó realmente asustada.

– ¿¡Que! ¡No! ¡Dios! ¿¡Como se te ocurren esas cosas!

–No lo sé… simplemente vienen a mí. Lo siento, continua Rinoa.

Rinoa suspiro mientras pensaba que Edea no se diferenciaba mucho de sus amigos que no paraban de hablar ni un minuto. –Edea… yo y Squall…

– ¿No creen que esta muy jóvenes para casarse?

Squall le miro con los ojos como huevos mientras contestaba rápidamente. –¡Claro que no nos casaremos! ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Bueno porque usualmente las parejas no dicen ''Fulanito y yo…'' a menos que vallan a casarse o a tener un hijo y… ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡RINOA ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

– ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo Rinoa con una risita nerviosa mientras Edea… pues Edea caía desmayada hacia el suelo.

**Continuara… **

_**Si les gusta ¡Dejen un review y lo continuare con gusto!**_


	2. ¿Cómo cuidar de un bebé?

_**¡Saludos! Quizá sea pronto para subir la continuación pero no me resistí… Les pido mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía (más que nada por palabras que me como) y cosas así. Es que usualmente me pongo a escribir a la 1 de la madrugada (Hora de mi inspiración) Y lo primer que pienso es en subir. Mil perdones enserio. **_

_**En fin, acá la segunda parte. Y por favor tengan en cuenta que yo a la hora de escribir tiro mas para el drama y el dolor… asique estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más cómico posible. **_

_**Los agradecimientos por los reviews los pondré abajo. Y bueno, a lo que vamos: **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII me pertenecen, sino a Square-Enix (En su momento Square-Soft).**_

**¿Qué estas qué?**

**Capítulo II: ¿Cómo cuidar de un bebé?**

– ¡Hay Dios mío! ¡Squall! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Se desmayo! – Gritó Rinoa desesperada.

–Tranquila estará bien…– Comentó el hombre agachándose hacia la inconsciente Edea.

– ¿¡Y si creen que le matamos! ¡Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel! – Dijo mientras lagrimas absurdas y exageradas se agolpaban en sus ojos cafés.

–Rinoa, no vamos a ir la cárcel. Solo se desmayo. – Comentó calmadamente mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza de la mujer y agitaba su mano para darle aire.

–De acuerdo…– Dijo tranquilizada. – ¿Cómo la despertamos?

–Simplemente pongámosla en aquel sillón. – Dijo señalando un sillón marrón en el despacho de Kramer.

–De acuerdo. – Juntos recostaron a la pobre ex-bruja en el sillón y seguido Rinoa lanzo un suspiro. –Pobrecita… se desmayo de la impresión ¿Qué le diremos al Director?

–No nos queda otra que decir la verdad…

– ¿Tú crees… crees que este bebe nos traerá muchos problemas?

Squall suspiro indeciso y contesto de la misma forma. –No lo sé…

Aburrida, la bruja se sentó en el asiento del director mientras esperaba a que Edea despertara. Squall decidió sentarse en una de las sillas mientras mantenía la vista perdida en el paisaje fuera de afuera.

Pasó una hora y nadie decía nada, y la pobre Edea que aun no despertaba. Harta de esto, Rinoa comenzó a jugar con el asiento de Kramer, el cual también podía girar y llevaba ruedas.

–Crgh, Capitana Heartilly aterrizando… Favor de poner sus cinturones de seguridad. – Dijo con su mano en la boca mientras imitaba la voz de un imponente capitán. Squall rodo sus ojos.

Con ayuda de las rueditas, Rinoa comenzó a moverse y dar vueltas por toda la habitación. – ¡Cuidado! ¡Un monstruo de ojos azules, cicatriz en la cara y cuerpo extra sexy se acerca! – Grito repentinamente mientras se acercaba con la cilla a su novio. A penas lo choco con la cilla, la mujercita, comenzó a hacer una escandalosa escena. – ¡Oh hemos chocado! ¡Sujétense…!– Gritó mientras comenzaba a mover la cilla repetidas veces.

Cansado, Squall, detuvo la cilla con su mano. – ¡Nos tiene! ¡No tiene! ¡Prepárense para el ataque! – Gritó mientras dejaba la cilla a un lado y corría al escritorio del Director.

Mientras que Squall intentaba de detenerla, la bruja le lanzo unas cuantas lapiceras que graciosamente le habían dado en medio de la frente. Rinoa rio a más no poder. – ¡Bien hecho capitana Heartilly! – Dijo poniendo una voz diferente. – ¡Es que no me gane mi puesto por mi belleza! – Se dijo con su voz normal.

Squall se frotó la zona donde la lapicera le había dado y miró furioso a la anima Rinoa, quien le sonreía felizmente y como una niña inocente. – ¡No te enojes amorcito! ¡Solo jugaba! – Comento graciosamente.

Antes de Squall sacara su sable pistola para matar a su linda y tierna novia, Edea comenzó a despertar.

– ¡Mira Squall! ¡La bella durmiente está despertando!

–Sí y justamente tú fuiste la bruja que la hizo dormir.

– ¿¡QUÉ DICES!

–Lo siento… fue solo un chascarrillo.

–Ya, déjalo. – Rinoa se acerco a la mayor mientras veía como sus ojos volvían a abrirse. –¿Edea? ¿Sabes quién soy?

La de mirada miel se incorporo lentamente mientras apoyaba su mano en su cabeza adolorida. –Ay… Dios ¿Qué me paso?

–Te desmayaste, Edea. – Contesto la menor.

–Ah, lo siento…– Dijo con la cara algo confuso y adormilada. –Tuve un sueño de lo más loco… Soñé que tu iba a tener un bebé con Squall. – Dijo riendo. – ¿Puedes creerlo?

–Ah… bueno…– comento. –Como decirte esto… pero… Edea, no fue un sueño.

Edea miro impresionada a la joven Rinoa. –Hay Dios… me voy a volar a desmayar…– Dijo vagando su cabeza.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor no otra vez! – Rogo la menor.

Edea volvió en sí. Decidió tomarse el asunto con calma mientras respiraba profunda y pausadamente. –Bien… ¿Cómo sucedió?

–Ah, bueno… Squall estaba encima mío en su cama y luego…

– ¡No! – Dijo deteniendo la narración de Rinoa. –No quiero escucharlo…

–Pero dijiste que querías saber cómo paso. – Agrego la inocente bruja

– ¡No eso! Es que ¿Ni siquiera se cuidaron? ¿NO USARON PROTECCION? ¿O acaso si querían tener un hijo? – Pregunto con mucha preocupación.

–No queríamos tener un hijo. – Comento el hombre. –Rinoa se protege hace mucho pero…

–Olvide… tomar una pastilla ese mismo día y… simplemente paso.

– ¡No puedo creerlo!

–Básicamente es mi culpa. – Comentó Rinoa con los ojos en el piso.

–Tranquila no te culpes…– Dijo su novio para consolarla.

–Dios… ¿Y como se lo diremos Cid? – Cuestionó Edea.

La pareja levantó la cabeza. –Creímos que tú lo arreglarías. – Dijeron al unisonó.

–Ah claro, déjenle toda la responsabilidad a la pobre Edea ¿Verdad?

– ¡Ay no es eso! Es que tú eres su esposa y tal vez si se lo dices tú…– Comentó la bruja con una sonrisa encantadora.

–De eso nada, ustedes vendrán conmigo y los tres se lo diremos de una vez por todas…

Los dos jóvenes suspiraron y sin más siguieron a la ex-bruja en busca del Director. Al bajar el ascensor se encontraron con Shu, una de las alumnas más confidentes del Director y Squall.

–Buenos días Shu. ¿Has visto a mi marido?

–Igualmente Edea. No sé nada del director… aunque si no está en su despacho, debe estar en la sala de actos. Oí que habría un fiesta… quizá fue a ver cómo va todo.

– ¡Gracias Shu! – Dijo mientras se despedía. Luego lanzó una mirada asesina a la pareja. –Vamos. – Ordenó entre dientes.

Ambos se miraron con un deje de miedo mientras seguían a la mujer.

Al llegar a la sala de acto, el trió vio una decena de alumnos organizando la fiesta que se realizaría en los próximos días. Edea comenzó a rebuscar con la mirada y solo reconoció a tres chicos que ella misma había criado. Se acerco a ellos y pregunto por su esposo.

–No lo hemos visto, Edea. ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la pequeña Tilmit.

–Si sucede, y seguro sabrás que tu amiga está embarazada…– Dijo mientras miraba a Rinoa y esta le regalaba una sonrisa inocente

–Oh es eso… eh… Si lo sé, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Lo hecho, hecho esta. No sacaran a Rinoa del Jardín ¿Verdad?

–Tranquila, claro que no…Bueno, seguiré buscando por aquí…

– ¡Yo les ayudo! – Comentó Zell alegre y dispuesto

–Lo siento Zell, no creo que seas de gran ayuda ahora…– Atajó a decir el castaño.

– ¡Oh bueno! No importa… Si no puedo ayudar… ¡Molestare! Lo importante es participar.

Squall, Rinoa y Edea rodaron los ojos con cansancio pensando en la forma de sacar del medio al rubio. –Tranquilos, yo me encargo. – Dijo el pistolero, Kinneas. – ¡Hey Zell! A que no me atrapas ¡GALLINA!

– ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ven aquí! – Gritó mientras seguía a su amigo quien había salido disparado del lugar.

–Ay esos dos…– Suspiró Selphie. – ¿Creen que algún día, Irvine me regale un hijo? – Preguntó ilusión.

El trió se miro con una cara sorprendida y con el pensamiento de _– ¿Estará loca? –_

–Eh, que lindo que pienses así, Selphie…– Dijo Edea mientras acariciaba el pelo de la pequeña y le miraba como si estuviera loca. –Pero ¿Por qué no continúas decorando? ¡Te está quedando tan bien!

–Oh, sí. Es verdad…– Sonrió. – Algún día decorare la habitación de mi hijo también y…

–Ah sí claro, claro. Bueno ¡Nos vamos! ¡Y por favor no te embaraces! – Y tras decir esto, Edea y sus seguidores se largaron de allí lo más rápido posible.

– _¿Qué se habrán pensado esos tres? ¿Yo? ¿Embarazarme? Jaja que locura…–_ Pensó la castaña mientras tomaba los adornos.

Volviendo a los tres mosqueteros…

Rinoa recorrió todo el lugar sin éxito alguno, el Director no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Pero de pronto vio a su perro, Ángelo correr divertido por el lugar. La azabache lo llamo alegremente con un silbido y el animal acudió rápidamente.

Tras jugar un largo rato vio pasar a su lado al Director. – ¡Director Cid! – Le llamó

–Oh, hola Rinoa ¿Terminaste de hablar con Edea?

–Eh, si. Pero necesito hablar con usted también de lo mismo.

– ¿De cosas de mujeres?

–Se podría decir que sí.

– ¿Es que me viste cara de mujer? ¿Senos o algo? – Dijo sonriendo.

–No, no… claro que no señor… no quise decir eso. Solo que… quería que lo sepa usted también.

–Bueno… con tal de que no se eso de que las mujeres sangran por…

– ¡No! En absoluto señor. ¿Podría ir a su despacho? Llamare Squall y a Edea para que vengan.

–Bien, los esperare allí. – Dijo partiendo hacia su despacho.

Rinoa corrió por todo el jardín mientras buscaba al comandante y a la ex-bruja. Llego hacia las aulas y allí se encontraban, aun preguntando por Cid. – ¡Chicos! Ya encontré al Director.

– ¡Hay gracias a Dios! ¡Estoy harta de buscar! ¿Dónde estaba?

–No lo sé, simplemente le vi pasar junto a mí. Pero ahora nos espera arriba ¿Vamos? – Ambos asintieron y acompañaron a Rinoa hasta el piso superior.

Una vez allí, Edea pasó antes que la pareja y saludo a su esposo una vez más.

–Bien ¿Qué sucede?

–Bueno, cariño… los chicos tienen que infórmate algo muy importante. – Anuncio sonriendo nerviosa y mirando a los dos jóvenes.

Squall comenzó a hablar primero. –Primer que nada… Señor, no sabemos como se tome esto pero no es nuestra intención alterarlo y…

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo alterado.

–Cariño, déjalos terminar…– Rogo su mujer.

–Ah, lo que Squall quiere decir…– Continuo la bruja. –Es que tal vez la noticia no sea de su agrado.

–Exacto. – Alabo Squall. –El tema es que… Rinoa… está embarazada.

Silencio. Silencio sepulcral.

Lentamente Cid Kramer se sacó sus lentes, tomo un pañuelo y los limpió con cuidado. Levantó la mano sus lentes y comprobó que el cristal no tuviera manchas; seguido volvió a ponerse los lentes y se levanto de la mesa sin ni una inmutación en su rostro, mientras Edea le miraba sorprendida y confundida.

Kramer tomó la jarra de café que se estaba calentando y se sirvió una taza, le puso azúcar a gusto y tras tomar un sorbo… Lo escupió al suelo. – ¿QUÉ ESTAS QUÉ? – Preguntó, ahora, realmente alterado. – ¿¡Cómo sucedió esto! – Cuestionó.

–Bueno señor, yo estaba en la cama con Squall enzima mío y…– Comenzó a explicar.

–No es el momento, Rin. – Dijo Squall tapando la boca de la muchacha. –Señor, yo me hago responsable…

– ¡Claro que eres responsable! ¡Sera tu hijo!

Ambos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza cuan perrito regañado. Cid frotó sus sienes mientras pensaba con más calma. – ¿Saben cuanta responsabilidad lleva cuidar un bebe? ¡Rinoa! ¡En unos meses tu vientre lucirá diferente! ¿Qué dirán los demás?

–Bueno señor… mucho no me importa lo que digan. Solo quería decírselo porque… no quería que me echen de aquí… estoy tan cómoda aquí.

– ¡Claro que no te echare! – Recalcó. –Pero no podrás hacer el examen de Seed ¿Entiendes? ¡Tendrás que esperar un año más! Además, ¿Un bebé en el Jardín? ¿Cómo dormirán los alumnos? Con tantos llantos y gritos…

–Ah, podría aplicarle Morfeo. – Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Cid le miro un tanto frustrado. – ¡Claro que no! Sería solo un crio… Dios… esto… será complicado.

Edea se encamino hacia su esposo y lo abrazo por los hombros mientras le susurraba unas cuantas cosas. –Chicos ¿Por qué no regresan a su habitación? Rinoa tuvo mucho por hoy. Y no se preocupen… Cid y yo pensaremos en algo ¿Si?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron del lugar.

Esa noche, Rinoa, no dormía en su habitación. Y es que estaba tan acostumbrada a estar todo el tiempo en la habitación de su novio… haciendo quien sabe que.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama mientras mantenían un tierno abrazo. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer Squall? ¿Cómo criaremos a un bebé? ¿Cómo evitaremos que llore todo el día?

–Lo de la magia Morfeo no está mal…– Contestó.

Rinoa sonrió. –No podemos hacerle eso a un niño… ¿Crees que será difícil?

–Tranquila… con ayuda de los demás… podremos salir a delante.

–Sí, lo sé. Squall…

– ¿Si?

–Te tengo un chiste.

–Dime

–Una instructora presenta su clase del día y dice: ''Hoy tendremos una clase de educación sexual'' Entonces una alumna le dice: ''Instructora ¿Las que estamos embarazadas pueden tener hora libre?''

Squall rio amargamente mientras abrazo a su novia. –No dirás eso para librarte de alguna clase ¿No?

–Quien sabe…– Dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que Rinoa rio un largo rato y contemplo el techo pensativa. –Crgh, Squall tenemos un problema…– Dijo posando su mano en su boca. –La Capitana Heartilly está preñada.

– ¿Preñada? No quieras hacerte la intelectual con esas palabras. – Dijo sonriente.

–Esa palabra no es para quedar intelectual, tú no la usas porque te da vergüenza.

– ¿Vergüenza? Acabo de decirla…

–Sí, claro.

– ¡Me escuchaste!

–Bueno señor sin vergüenza. Di…– Dijo otorgándole una palabra.

–Es estúpido.

–Anda dilo ¿A qué no tenias vergüenza?

–No veo el sentido de decir esa palabra.

–Anda, vamos… es solo una palabra.

Squall suspiró. –… Pene.

Rinoa rio. –Pene. – Repitió. – Grítalo. – Ordenó.

–Claro que no…

–Vamos, se valiente. Grita ¡PENE! – Gritó mientras que Squall, rápidamente, le tapaba la boca.

Rinoa se soltó de su agarre y se levanto. Corrió a la ventana y luego de abrirla de par en par comenzó a gritar hacia afuera. – ¡PENE!

– ¡Ya basta! – Dijo, el hombre riendo y tapando la boca de su novia.

Después de una larga lucha ambos cayeron en la cama y juntos sonrieron. Rinoa estaba muerta del sueño por lo cual sus ojos se cerraban cada tanto. Squall cerró sus ojos después de guardar la imagen de Rinoa a su lado. –Pene…– Susurró la azabache antes de dormirse. Squall sonrió y quedó rendido allí mismo.

**Continuara…**

_**¡Si gusta, se agradecen reviews! **_

_**Un saludo, y aquí contesto a los reviews: **_

**Aedora:**

_**Mil gracias por molestarte en comentar! Con lo de que no fueron a las clases de sexualidad… Te juro que se me ocurrió que un personaje lo dijera, pero al final no se dio. Jajaja yo pensé lo mismo jaja. **_

_**Y Edea me quedo media OC, pero siempre la vi como alguien maternal… y la verdad que feo estar en el lugar de Rinoa! **_

_**En fin, gracias de nuevo!**_

**TOAA:**

_**Que lastima que no estés registrada! Si algún di pensas hacer un fic, lo leería con mucho gusto. Gracias por leer este fic y mi otro One-Shot. No sabía cómo agradecértelo, asique si lees esto vas a saber que aprecio mucho que entregues un tiempito a comentar. **_

_**Espero que lo sigas haciendo y que esta conti sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Te mando un saludo enorme!**_

**:**

_**Gracias por tu apoyo. Que sepas que me gusta mucho como escribís y tus fics… e insisto en que pienses en hacer uno largo jeje! Gracias por el review. **_

_**Te mando un saludote! **_

**Makisotu-Douraji:**

_**Bueno, te agradezco acá también además del privado jaja. Justamente, mientras escribo esto estoy leyendo tu nuevo cap… asique en unos minutos te dejo el review que te mereces! **_

_**Qué bueno que al menos te pude hacer reír, espero que este cap te guste… y si no… bueno ¿Me decís? Jeje. **_

_**Te mando un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo! **_

**Muchas gracias a todos! **

**CarlyBones. **


	3. Rumores

**¡Buenas! Acá les traigo el capítulo 3 de este fic. Primero que nada muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que al menos les haya sacado una carcajada. Les comento que me esfuerzo muchísimo para que quede gracioso y me sigo disculpando por las faltas (Sospecho que es mi Word, que no me guarda algunos cambios…). Al final voy a agradecer los reviews y nada ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII me pertenece, sino a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**Capítulo III: Rumores.**

Suaves hilos de luz comenzaron a colarse una mañana fría pero de verano. En uno de los acogedores dormitorios del jardín de Balamb yacía una linda pareja la cual dormía plácidamente en una cama un tanto pequeña para ambos.

La joven bruja despertó entre los brazos de su amado y tras incorporarse y mirarlo, decidió despertarlo. –Squall… ya es de madrugada. – Susurró mientras movía lentamente el hombro de su novio.

El nombrado se incorporó poco a poco y abrió sus ojos enseñando su bella mirada azulada. –Buenos días. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Ya levántate! Hoy tenemos que ver a la doctora Kadowaki…

Squall se frotó un poco los ojos y miró a su novia inquisitivo. – Pero… Kadowaki no es ginecóloga….

Rinoa rodó los ojos sin importancia. – ¡Y qué importa! Doctora… ginecóloga, es básicamente lo mismo…

Squall sonrió levemente. Sabía que su novia era especial… Sabía que ella era muy inocente _–A veces. –_ pensó con gracia. Sabía que ella era una mujer la cual confiar y con quien viviría todo tipo de aventuras con esas locuras que por su cabeza pasaban. Sabía que Rinoa era especial.

Su novia se levantó rápidamente y comenzó vestiré rápidamente. Squall la siguió rápidamente y juntos se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Al llegar vieron a dos alumnos que estaban en reposo, por lo cual Rinoa se sintió un poco incomoda.

La Doctora Kadowaki los recibió muy contenta y, tras invitarlos a tomar haciendo, comenzó a cuestionar. – ¡Qué bueno que vinieron a verme! Hace tanto que no los veía… Bueno, en fin… ¿Sucede algo? ¿Alguna misión con heridos a la que deba acudir?

–Ah no señora Kadowaki, solo necesitaba que me hiciera un favor. – Dijo Rinoa.

–Con mucho gusto ¿Qué necesitas?

Rinoa miró un poco nerviosa hacia donde los enfermos se encontraban y pensó una y mil veces _– ¿Por qué mierda la enfermería no tenía un puerta para cada habitación? Además de tener un espacio como para enanos. –_

La bruja suspiró. – Bueno… es algo privado. – Susurró.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la Doctora.

–Es algo sobre mi… y es…– Dijo con voz normal para luego volver a susurrar, aunque esta vez un poco más alto. – Privado.

–Ah privado, privado… Claro cariño, dime. – Dijo elevando un poco la voz.

Rinoa golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano mientras sentía como los dos alumnos enfermos levantaban con todas sus fuerzas sus cabezas para escuchar mejor. –Doctora, estoy… embarazada. – Dijo con una voz que nadie pudo percibir.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Rinoa suspiró. –Estoy… embarazada. – Dijo casi manteniendo el tono.

– ¡Habla más fuerte que no te escucho!

–Maldita sea… estoy… embarazada. – Dijo elevando un poco la voz.

La doctora se sacó sus lentes y se acerco un poco más a la muchacha desde su lugar. – ¿Qué tienes dolor de panza? – Preguntó intentando descifrar los suaves susurros de la bruja.

– ¡CARAJO! ¡QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡EMBARAZADA! – Gritó furiosa. Estaba harta de tener que contarle a todo el mundo y que todo el mundo pensara que hablaba en musulmán.

Los dos alumnos que se encontraban allí se quedaron atónitos con la noticia que había llegado a sus orejas. Rápidamente se levantaron de sus camillas y se dirigieron a la Doctora.

– ¡Doc! ¡Ya nos sentimos mejor! – Dijeron ambos mientras intentaban salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

– ¡Un momento! – Les detuvo. – ¡A penas pueden caminar! ¡Y sus cuellos están rotos! – Comentó.

– ¡Enserio estamos mejor! – Dijeron ambos, nuevamente al unisonó, mientras se agolpaban en la puerta para salir. En ese intento uno de ellos cayó de lleno al suelo mientras que el otro intentaba saltarlo para proseguir. Aunque lamentablemente ambos se vieron en el piso y arrastrándose para salir lo más rápido posible.

–Maldita sea…– Susurró Rinoa. –Ahora ese par les contara a todo el mundo…

–Bueno, si ellos no te delatan lo hará tu vientre en unos meses…– Dijo tranquilamente la Doctora.

–Doctora, lamento mi comportamiento pero… he venido porque necesito una revisión.

– ¿Revisión?

–Pues si… para ver cómo está el feto y esas cosas.

–Rinoa, simplemente soy una doctora. No soy una ginecóloga. – Corrigió

–Te lo dije. – Recalcó el castaño.

–Cállate. – Ordeno en un tono mandón. Con todo este tema, la bruja se sentía realmente frustrada. –Y dígame… ¿Dónde diablos debo ir para que me revisen?

–Bueno… yo podría aconsejarte que valla a la ciudad de Balamb, seguro allí te atenderán con gusto.

–Muchas gracias, señorita. – Dijo con tono rabioso mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la salida.

–Lo siento, esta algo susceptible…– Se disculpo el castaño.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente. Cuando estaba embarazada… uno de mis síntomas era que buscaba relaciones desenfrenadas con mi esposo y…

– ¡Squall! ¡Vámonos! – Gritó, Rinoa, furiosa desde afuera.

Squall agradeció infinitamente a su novia desquiciada mientras salía de la enfermería.

– ¿A qué esperas? – Dijo la mujer molesta, cuando vio a su novio salir. – ¿O qué? ¿Le andabas haciendo ojitos a esa doctorcita?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loca?

Rinoa le miró de reojo y continúo. –Vamos…

Más lejos del lugar, se encontraba la joven Tilmit quien continuaba decorando el salón de fiestas para ese mismo viernes.

Mientras hacia su trabajo una joven azabache se acercó a ella. – ¿Qué haces Selphie?

–Oh ¡Hola Shu! Bueno… terminaba de hacerle unos toques a estos adornos… ¿Están bien feos verdad? Y es que el Director tiene un gusto asqueroso…

– ¡Selphie! ¡No critiques al Director! – Reprendió.

–No le critico, no le critico… es solo que… Ya enserio, tiene un gusto horrendo… ¿Has visto como se viste? – Dijo sinceramente y sin intención de ofender a su Director.

–Bueno si… es un poco pasado y feo…– Dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por la conversación –Además… esos zapatos ¿Dónde los consiguió? ¿En una subasta de ropa de algún tipo muerto? – Dijo riendo mientras Selphie la acompañaba. –Que estoy diciendo…– Se dio un golpe mental. – ¡No! ¡Se viste como un hombre de su edad! – Repuso mientras la castaña hacia un gesto de ''Si, claro. '' –El punto es que… No venia para eso. Selphie ¿Tu sabes algo de Rinoa?

– ¿De Rinoa? Ah creo fue a ver a la Doctora Kadowaki.

–No es por eso. Es que he oído cosas horribles sobre ella.

– ¿Qué cosas? – Cuestionó con preocupación.

–Bueno… he oído… que ella…

– ¿Qué? ¿No está muerta o sí?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Oí… oí que estaba embarazada. – Dijo en voz baja.

–Ah eso… Sí, bueno… ¿Qué tiene? – Preguntó mientras colocaba una de las decoraciones.

– ¿Cómo qué, qué tiene? Espera un momento… ¿Es verdad?

–Pues claro… ¿Te lo dijo ella?

–No, lo oí por los pasillos ¡Se rumorea por todo el Jardín!

– ¿¡Enserio! A Rinoa no le gustara nada…

– ¡No puedo creer que este embarazada!

–Pues si… Hoy iba a ver de cuantas semanas, más o menos… Aunque, ella calcula que son dos o tres.

–Pero si la Doctora Kadowaki no es ginecóloga…

–Sí, yo le dije lo mismo…

– ¿Y qué te dijo?

–Bueno…

**FlashBack. **

–Rin… no creo que Kadowaki sea ginecóloga…

– ¡Qué va! Me revisara, me hará una especie de receta y Squall y yo saldremos de ahí felices para siempre. – Dijo sonriente.

–Pero Rin…

– ¡Felices para siempre! Y no toques más el tema…

–De acuerdo. – Dijo un tanto asustada. Seguido miró un catalogo de una revista ''_Timber Maniacs_. '' – ¡Wow! Rin, mira este conjunto… ¿A que es lindísimo?

– ¡Valla! Es hermoso… Aunque…– Dijo pensando. –Si me lo pusiera en tres meses, ni me entraría porque estaría gorda, fea y…

– ¡Oh no digas eso, Rin! – Dijo abrazando a su amiga. –Solo serán nueve meses… además serás una embarazada… delgada. – Agregó sin pensarlo mucho.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Ni siquiera sé como son las etapas de embarazo! – Dijo agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

– ¿Pero nunca las estudiaste?

–Si… pero no las recuerdo… ¡A penas recordaba tomar esa estúpida pastilla una vez al día…!

–Oh… bueno… entonces ¿Por qué no vas a un ginecólogo? – Insistió.

Rinoa le miro mal. Al notar esto, Selphie, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. – ¡Te dije…! ¡Que…! ¡VOY A VER A LA DOCTORA KADAWOKI! ¡MALDITA PERRA! – Gritó mientras arrojaba la revista hacia Selphie, quien había salido disparada del lugar.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

–Pobrecita… debe estar sufriendo de esos cambios hormonales…– Comentó Shu.

–Y que lo digas. No me he molestado con ella, la comprendo. Pero me preocupa más Squall…

–Uf, y cuando Rinoa se entere de lo que dicen de ella…

Selphie suspiró. –Hablando de eso… ¿Es tan malo lo que dicen?

–Ni te imaginas…– Dijo dándose la vuelta y retirándose. – ¡Pero descuida! ¡Tratare de parar esos rumores! – Gritó mientras se alejaba.

Ya en la Ciudad de Balamb.

–Squall ¿Seguro que es aquí?

–Eso me dijo Quistis.

–Oh si claro… porque Quistis es tan inteligente ¿Acaso te gusta? – Dijo con mirada rabiosa.

–Rinoa ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me gusta Quistis! Ahora entremos, por favor…

–Bien, pero esto no queda ahí eh…

Al llegar a la clínica, Squall y Rinoa hablaron con una de las secretarias quien modestamente les entregó el próximo turno con uno de los ginecólogos. Antes de entregarle el papel con el turno, Rinoa cuestiono. –Señorita… – Le llamó, mientras que Squall pensaba lo formal que se comportaba con otras personas que no conocía. –Aquí dice que el Doctor se llama Alfred Wong… ¿Es un hombre?

–Pues claro que sí. – Dijo la mujer rubia con una sonrisa.

–Ah… ¿No me puede atender una mujer?

–Lo siento, es el único doctor que trabaja por la mañana.

–Oh… pero… Bueno…– Dijo apoyándose en el escritorio y acercándose a la cara de la secretaria. – tú eres una mujer como yo ¿No? – La joven asintió. –Entre nosotras… no creo que te guste que un hombre que desconoces te toque… ahí abajo.

La secretaria rio levemente mientras que Rinoa levantaba una ceja algo frustrada. – ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Te hablo enserio! – Dijo en un tono sin gracia alguna. La mujer paró de reír.

–Lo siento señorita… No puedo hacer nada. Pero no se sienta asustada o avergonzada, el Doctor es una persona muy profesional.

Harta, Rinoa tomó por la camisa a la mujer. – ¿Ah sí? A ti te toca y manosea todos los días ¿Verdad? Por eso te importa un carajo y…– Comenzó a decir mientras que su novio intentaba separarlas.

– ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Niña loca! – Comenzó a gritar desesperada.

Squall intentaba sujetar a su novia por el vientre mientras que esta pataleaba alocadamente e intentaba alcanzar a la secretaria. – ¡Zorra! – Le gritó. – ¡Suéltame que la mato! – Le ordenó a su novio.

Finalmente, y luego de lograr tranquilizar a su novia y sentarla en uno de los asientos que allí se encontraban, Squall se dirigió a la secretaria para tomar el papel con el turno. La mujer se lo dio amablemente mientras miraba de reojo a su atacante. – ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO PERRA! ¡ÉL ES MÍO! ¿OÍSTE? ¡ÉL NO TE MANOSEARA COMO TU AMIGO EL GINECOLOGO! ¡PERRA! –Gritó mientras veía como Squall tomaba el papel.

Todas las personas de la sala, ese día, había disfrutado de un verdadero espectáculo.

Squall se sentó junto a su novia mientras insistía en calmarla. –Lo siento, Squall… Hoy no es mi día…– Se disculpó.

–Descuida, pero no hagas más escenitas…

–Sí, pero ¿Tú la viste? Además… sospeche que te hacia ojitos…

Squall rio enérgicamente y seguido beso a su novia. A su vez la joven miraba a la secretaria quien se encontraba en su escritorio levantando un cartel que decía ''Perra Loca. '', por lo cual, Rinoa le correspondió enseñándole su dedo medio. Todo esto, mientras Squall disfrutaba de aquel beso con los ojos cerrados.

Tras separarse y pasar unos minutos, la pareja fue llamada por el ginecólogo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy! **

**Ahora, a los reviews:**

**:**

**¡Bien! Nuevamente te pido disculpas por el error de cuando subí el cap y tu nombre no salió -.- Gracias por el infinito apoyo, espero que hoy aparezca tu nombre o sino tiro todo este teclado a la mierda, jaja. Lamento si me queda muy OC, pero bueno Rinoa está pasando por cambios hormonales ¿no? Jaja. ¡Espero que tu mama no te prohíba leer por pensar que estás loca! **

**Jajaja un beso enorme, y ¡nos leemos! **

**Aedora:**

**Que largo tu review! Y eso me encanta jaja, me gusta que te tomes todo ese tiempo para escribirme. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado…**

**Y bueno, Rinoa es tan inocente… ¡y a la vez no lo es! No sé cómo se me ocurrió lo de que jugara con la silla, pero simplemente salió ¡y tenía que escribirlo! **

**Espero que te siga gustando y sigas comentando.**

**Un abrazo enorme, y nos leemos. Ciao! **

**Makisotu-Douraji:**

**¡Me mato lo de revivir con autolázaro! Jajaja, que bueno que te este gustando y como siempre, ¡espero que te guste este cap! **

**Nos leemos, ¡un abrazo! **


	4. Antojos

**¡Holis! Lamento muchísimo todo este tiempo que me tome en subir el cap. M había quedado en blanco y además tuve que rendir dos exámenes previos. Y además, estuve retomando el juego de ffviii nuevamente porque me estuve aburriendo mucho jaja. **

**Sin más ni menos, acá les traje la conti. Espero que continúen leyendo y perdonen la tardanza. Ya tengo pensado el sig. cap. Así que en cuando pueda lo subo. **

**Un saludo a todos, al final los agradecimientos y de una vez ¡A leer! **

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII le pertenecen a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**Capítulo IV: Antojos.**

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años salió por una puerta blanca mientras invitaba a pasar a su paciente, la señorita Heartilly.

Rinoa analizó poco a poco a su ginecólogo, vigilando que no se tratase de algún pedófilo pervertido. Le echó una mirada de reojo y seguido se levantó junto a su novio para entrar a la sala.

–Bueno días, Señor y Señorita…

–Heartilly

–Leonhart. – Dijeron ambos, al unísono, mientras que el doctor les miró confundido.

–Leonhart. – Repuso Rinoa a la vez que su novio se presentaba como Heartilly, lo cual hizo confundir aun más al doctor.

– ¿Podrían decidirse?

–Ah, Bueno… es que no estamos casados, solo somos novios. – Anunció la joven.

–Oh bueno… No importa. Supongo que tú eres la que atacó a mi secretaria ¿No es así?

–Ah, bueno… si… vera…

–Tranquila, te entiendo… Tienes miedo porque soy un hombre ¿Verdad? – Rinoa asintió mostrando una cara de inocencia. –Bien… por favor necesito que se saque su ropa interior y se ponga esto. – Dijo mientras le entregaba una especie de camisón blanco. Rinoa le miró aterrada cuando le pidió que se sacara la ropa interior. Entonces miró a su novio.

–Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. – Dijo para calmarle.

Sin más ni menos, Rinoa se sacó la parte de debajo de su ropa interior y sobre su ropa se colocó el camisón. El doctor le pidió que se recostase en la camilla y le pidió que se abriese de piernas. Aterrada y sin más, Rinoa obedeció.

–Muy bien señorita Heartilly… ¿Está segura de que está embarazada?

– ¿Acaso usted no es el doctor?

–Por favor responda.

Rinoa resopló. –Si lo estoy.

–Bien. Sentirá un poco de frio…– Dijo mientras hacia su trabajo dentro de la mujer.

La joven bruja se tensó al sentir al hombre. Esa situación era demasiado extraña para ella ¡Ese tipo le estaba tocando! ¡Ahí abajo! ¡Ahí mismo donde Squall había estado! – ¿Ha tenido antojos? – Preguntó.

–Si…– Contestó mientras su cuerpo temblaba. El hombre continuó con el trabajo. –Oiga… ¿No se está tomando su tiempo ahí? – Recalcó al sentirse incomoda. Squall se acercó a ella sonriendo y le tomó la mano para calmarla.

Después de revisar dentro de ella. El hombre sacó todo de ''Allí'' y luego le preguntó a la mujer sobre su último periodo, tras tener los datos necesarios el doctor dio su diagnostico. –Señorita, debo informarle que está embarazada de siete semanas.

– ¿Que mierda dice? ¡Pero si la última vez que lo hicimos fue…!

–Sea sincera conmigo… ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?

Rinoa comenzó a pensar unos minutos recordando las fechas. –Bueno… dos o tres veces.

– ¿Cuándo fue la primera?

–Bueno… hace… más de un mes. – Contestó, Squall, honestamente.

–Entonces… hace un más de un mes que está embarazada. Se embarazo la primera vez.

– ¿La primera vez…?– Preguntó atónita. – ¡Pero lo hemos hecho más veces!

–El feto estará bien, pero absténgase hasta que esté de unos cinco meses.

–¡No puedo creerlo! Pero si no he tenido ni un síntoma…

–No todas las mujeres son iguales, señorita Heartilly. Por cierto… puedo hacerle una ecografía y ver al bebe si así lo quiere…

Rinoa se levantó de la camilla un poco exaltada mientras tomaba su ropa interior y se la colocaba. –Siendo sincera, no quiero volver a aquí jamás así que… acabemos con esto y haga esa ecología.

–Ecografía. – Corrigió el hombre.

–Sí, sí como sea…

Luego de un rato, la joven bruja volvió a recostarse mientras que el hombre preparaba un gel y las herramientas necesarias. Rinoa se acomodó de forma en la que podía mostrar su vientre y al mirarlo, el doctor se sorprendió bastante. – ¿Es que con ese vientre no se ha dado cuenta que está embarazada? – Preguntó

– ¿Insinúa que estoy gorda?

–No, no… es solo que está un poco crecidito…

–Bueno, jamás nos dimos cuenta. – Admitió Squall.

–Bien… Rinoa sentirás un poco de frio. – Y luego de decir esto, el doctor colocó el gel en el vientre de la bruja. Tras apoyar el pequeño aparato en el vientre, comenzó a verse una figura muy extraña en la pantalla.

–Ay Dios… ¿Mi hijo es un extraterrestre? ¿Es por el pequeño alienígena que vimos antes de derrotar a Ultimecia? – Pregunto Rinoa aterrada mientras recordaba al alienígena azul que pedía a más no poder, unos cinco elixires.

El doctor rio. –Tranquila, está en etapa fetal de casi ocho semanas… En una semana más podrá distinguir bien los dedos y de más; También debo decirle que el bebé comenzara a tener actividad cerebral. En tres semanas más, el bebe ya tendrá brazos y piernas. Así que la próxima vez que venga será en tres semanas.

– ¿Ósea qué tengo que volver?

–Por supuesto, en el embarazo es crucial el control.

–Diablos…– Susurró la bruja.

–Bueno, tengo otras mujeres que atender… Si no les molesta… les hare un pequeña receta y daremos esto por terminado.

–Un momento… ¿Y mi bebe está bien?

–Oh, por supuesto señorita Heartilly. Aliméntese bien pero no en excesos. Y evite las relaciones por unos dos meses…

Tras esto y luego de recibir su receta, la pareja se dirigió a la salida. Una vez más, Rinoa le lanzó una mirada enojada a la secretaria quien le miraba de reojo mientras atendía su teléfono. Sabía que la volvería a ver en unas semanas más.

La pareja, tras salir, se dirigió nuevamente al Jardín.

Una vez allí, Squall y Rinoa entraron mientras charlaban de quien sabe que. Rinoa miró a los alumnos pasar mientras que estos la miraban y susurraban cosas entre ellos.

La bruja no se inmutó y creyó que sería por otra cosa, por lo cual continuo su camino. Se despidió de Squall y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de su amiga, Selphie.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir las miradas sobre ella y esto ya le estaba hartando de sobremanera.

Finalmente llegó. Toco la puerta y su amiga le atendió gentilmente.

– ¡Rin! ¿Cómo estás?

–Buenos días Selphie…– Dijo sin entrar, aun, a la habitación de la castaña.

– ¿Pudiste ver a Kadowaki?

–Eh, si… pero por desgracia no es ginecóloga.

–No me digas…– Dijo con cara de te lo dije.

–Lo siento mucho, Selphie… No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Me peleo con cualquier persona que me cruzo… E incluso agredí a una secretaria.

– ¡Detén el carro! ¿Qué? ¿Una secretaria? Jajaja… No hay problema, soy tu amiga y te entiendo. Ven, entra. – Ofreció mientras dejaba entrar a su amiga.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de la pequeña Selphie y comenzaron a hablar. –Oye Selphie…

–Si, dime.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando entre aquí… muchas personas me miraban raro… ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

Tras esa pregunta, Selphie casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. –Bueno… no quisiera que algo te inquietara Rin…

–Selphie… vine al mundo inquieta. Por favor, dime que sucede.

–Bueno… con lo de tu embarazo… ya todos en el Jardín lo saben. – Dijo la castaña mientras protegía su cuerpo con una almohada. –Por favor no me mates. – Rogó.

–Tranquila, era de esperarse…

– ¿¡Qué!

–Pues si… ese par debieron correr la voz.

– ¿Ese par?

–Sí, pero olvídalo. Tengo… algo pendiente…– Dijo algo disgustada.

–Rin… ¿Qué pretendes?

–Nada. – Y sin más, la joven bruja salió de la habitación.

Y es que a pesar de su disimulo, la bruja estaba hirviendo de la furia que sentía. Se podía decir que Rinoa había estado dando un millón de vueltas en el jardín buscando quien sabe qué. O quién.

Rinoa miraba con furia a cada persona que se le pasaba por al lado, y estas, al notarlo, salían a paso rápido para poder evitarla.

Tras varios minutos de vagar, Rinoa distinguió a dos jóvenes cojeando mientras reían y hablaban con otros alumnos. Rinoa juntó con furia sus dientes y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Los dos jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente con dos chicas muy lindas del jardín, pero cuando vieron que ellas salían corriendo de ahí, comprendieron que estaban a punto de ser atacados por una loca vestida de azul.

– ¡USTEDES! – Grito la joven.

Ambos la miraron con terror e intentaron correr por todos sus medios, pero con esos tobillos doblados… era imposible. Rinoa se abalanzó sobre ellos dejándolos de lleno en el piso.

– ¡No nos mates! – Gritaron al unísono.

– ¡USTEDES DIVULGARON QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA!

– ¡No! ¡No fue así! Enserio Rinoa… no fue nuestra intención

– ¿Qué no? – Dijo haciendo presión con su cuerpo sobre los cuerpos de sus víctimas. – ¡VOY A ASESINARLOS! – Gritó. Pero pronto se detuvo por un llamado de atención.

–Señorita Heartilly. – Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

–Di-director Kramer.

– ¿Podría dejar a esos alumnos? – Dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

La bruja se levanto de sus enemigos y los dejo ir mientras les miraba mal. Kramer suspiro. –Rinoa ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

–Lo siento mucho señor… enserio… No quería faltarle el respeto a nadie. Es solo que estaba enojada, y ese par de chicos le contaron a todo el Jardín que yo…

–Suficiente. – Le detuvo. –Shu me puso al tanto de todo.

–Oh… Bueno, no es mi culpa señor.

–Lo sé, pero intenta no atacar a nadie. Squall me conto que estas muy alterada últimamente.

–Maldito Squall… cuando le vea…– Comenzó a susurrar frustrada.

–Rinoa. – Le interrumpió. –He llamado a Laguna, creo que el tendría que haber sido el primero en enterarse.

– ¿Laguna? Bueno… lo mismo le había dicho a Squall… pero por alguna razón el no quiso.

–Lo sé. Se enojo muchísimo cuando le comente que vendría pero aun así insisto. El debe saberlo.

–No hay problema señor, cuando llegue Squall y yo le diremos. Aunque tenga que tirarle de los pelos a mi novio. – Dijo sonriendo.

–Y en cuanto a los rumores… Quistis, Shu y yo nos encargaremos de eso. No hace falta que le hagas una llave marcial a nadie ¿Si?

– ¡Entendido! – Dijo posando como militar.

Tras todo el embrollo, Rinoa se fue a la habitación de su novio a descansar. Claro está, que no le era permitido por Squall quedarse allí sin su permiso. Pero secretamente, la bruja, había hecho una llave para que ella pudiese entrar y dejar con la duda a su novio de cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí.

Rinoa echó una mirada rápida a toda la habitación y se abalanzó a la suave cama mientras miraba el techo.

Su estomago, comenzó a rugir. –Que hambre tengo… me estoy muriendo…– Y comenzó a sobreactuar. –Ay no… no puede ser… ¡MORIRE DE HAMBRE! ¿Qué debo hacer?

–_Pues comer, idiota. –_ Se dijo a sí misma.

–Pero… estoy aquí recostada… No quiero caminar hasta la cafetería…

– _¡Que vaga!_

–Ya cállate. ¡Lo tengo! Le pediré a Selphie me traiga algo.

Rinoa llamó a la habitación de su amiga, quien estaba algo ocupada con sus manos en el cuerpo de su chico pistolero. Por esto y por no poder despegar la boca de su hombre, no contestó el teléfono. _–Maldición, no contesta. – _Pensó. Seguido llamó a Zell, quien gracias a Dios no estaba ocupado y amablemente se dispuso a llevarle comida a la joven bruja.

Zell corrió por todo el jardín, y aunque los profesores le regañaban continuamente, llegó sin problemas a la cafetería. Compró todo lo que Rinoa había pedido y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Squall.

Tocó la puerta y Rinoa le abrió rápidamente. –Ay Zell, eres un amor ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

–Claro ¡Seguro Rin! – Dijo el alegre rubio.

Juntos se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a desenvolver la comida. – ¿Squall no se enojara si comemos en su cama?

–Tranca, luego lo limpio.

–Ok. ¿Y qué te dijo el ginecólogo?

–Nada nuevo, mi bebe estará bien… Oye Zell ¿Me has traído sushi?

–Pues, si… lo tienes en la mano. – Dijo comiendo un trozo de pan.

–No, Zell, tu no entiendes la pregunta. ¿Me hasta traído Sushi? – Repuso en un tono más enojado.

–Ah… ah… ¿Si?

– ¡Zell! ¡Odio el Sushi! – Le hizo saber.

–Pe-pero si es lo que me pediste Rinoa…

–Oh vamos, Zell. JAMAS pediría algo que no me gusta comer.

–Bu-bueno… también te traje Salmon…

– ¡No Zell! ¡Odio el pescado!

–Pero ¡Me pediste que solo te trajese pescado!

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, drogadicto? ¡Jamás te pediría eso!

–Pe-pero…

–Mira Zell… voy a ser directa contigo. Hoy tuve un día terrible y te llame con la esperanza de que seas el único que sepa entender lo que quiero. ¡NO QUIERO PESCADO! ¡LO ODIO! – Dijo mientras agitaba un trozo de salmón y este volaba por los aires golpeando la cara del boxeador. – ¡Tráeme algo decente!

–Bu-bueno… ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó atemorizado.

–Quiero helado de vainilla, crema y dulce de leche. – Pidió, repentinamente, gentil.

–Bien, ya vuelvo. – Dijo corriendo lo más rápido posible para salir de allí.

Rinoa suspiró y se recargó en la cama tratando de alejar esa asquerosa comida de su lado.

Minutos después, Zell volvió con lo pedido. Rinoa le abrió la puerta pero no le permitió entrar. – ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero helado, si quiere comételo… mejor tráeme Ramen.

– ¿Ramen? Rinoa… la cafetería no es un restaurante… con suerte tenían el Sushi.

–Bueno, los mismos que hacen Sushi hacen Ramen. Quiero RAMEN! ¡Consígueme Ramen! ¡Cómpralo, húrtalo, prepáralo! Pero dame Ramen. – Y seguido de su orden, cerró la puerta en la cara del joven.

Zell salió de los dormitorios y comenzó a pensar de donde carajo iba a sacar el Ramen. Tras caminar con la comida pensó en cuando Rinoa dijo la palabra ''prepáralo''. Su foquito se encendió y salió corriendo a la cafetería donde ordeno un paquete de fideos sin hacer, una cacerola llena de agua y carne de cerdo. Las cocineras le miraron sin comprender, pero en cuanto el rubio les ofreció 100.000 guiles, las mujeres le dieron todo lo que pedía e incluso un libro llamado ''¿Cómo un rubio tonto puede hacer Ramen para mujeres desesperadas y embarazadas? ¡Todas sus respuestas en este pequeño tomo!'' –Este libro me viene excelente. – Dijo mientras caminaba a su dormitorio, el cual era el único que tenía cocina para cocinar gracias a la glotonería de su dueño.

Zell entró a su cuarto y encendió la hornalla. Comenzó a seguir los pasos del pequeño tomo y en una hora se vio dirigiéndose a la habitación de Squall con un plato de Ramen en sus manos. Cuando tocó la puerta se sorprendió al ver que el que había abierto era Squall.

–Hola jefe ¿Esta Rin ahí?

–Si ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y por que tiene un palto de Ramen en las manos?

Tras la espalda de Squall apareció la pequeña bruja. – ¡Oh Zell! Llegas tarde, Squall y yo saldremos a comer. Lamento no poder probar el Ramen… pero si quieren ven mañana. – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

–Pero…– Quiso decir el rubio, pero no pudo pronunciar mas puesto a que el castaño le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Zell se vio a punto de explotar. Caminó enojadísimo por el pasillo y en el camino se chocó con _ella_. – ¡Valla Zell! ¿Para mí? – Dijo admirando el palto de Ramen tan bien preparado. – ¿Cómo sabias que es mi plato favorito? – Dijo la joven.

–Ah… ah… bueno… ¿Lo supuse?

– ¡Gracias Zell!

Y fue así como la chica de la biblioteca le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Zell y tomando el plato se fue directo a su habitación. Zell pensó que todo no había resultado tan mal y ahora el que debía sufrir era Squall.

**Continuara en el próximo capítulo titulado: ¡Laguna!**

**Respuesta a los Reviews: **

**Aedora: **

**¡Siempre es un placer leer tu review! Te juro que me encantan. ¡No se qué hacer con Rin! Le voy a dar antojos de lo que sea… y eso de antojos de pelea me hizo reír muchísimo jaja. La verdad es que las ideas me abundan, y aunque me quede un poco blanco en este cap tengo cosas para el futuro. (Como ves el siguiente cap se llama Laguna, y personalmente es de mis personajes preferidos y que más gracia me dan) **

**Espero que este cap sea también de tu agrado. **

**Te mando un abrazo enorme ¿Si? **

** :¡Espero que tu nombre aparezca! **

**No entendí lo de que estaba fuera en la sala xD. No sé si me explique mal, pero estaban como en la sala de espera y en este cap están en la sala del doc.**

**Como veras, no hice mucho en la escena del doc, porque sinceramente no tengo ni puta idea de cómo trabaja un ginecólogo con embarazadas, así que tuve que leer mucho sobre el embarazo JAJA, si alguien leyera mi historial de internet pensaría que yo soy la embarazada O.o **

**Nunca me imagine en esta posición jaja. **

**En fin, espero que te allá gustado el cap. **

**Un beso enorme y mucha suerte! **

**Makisotu-Douraji: ****¿Qué tal muchachón? Supongo que ir a un ginecólogo y que el tipo que te atienda sea un hombre debe ser muy incomodo. Me apiado por tu ex novia! Jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por el review, chico. **

**Te mando un abrazo y saludos! **

**Byeeeeeeee! **

**Bueno esto es todo! Gracias por los review y espero que si les gusta (o no) sigan comentando! **

**CarlyBones.**


	5. Una cena… ¿Con Laguna?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, ahora si actualizo un poco más rápido. **

**La verdad no se cuanto me tarde en escribir el siguiente cap, pero hace unos días empecé nuevamente el colegio y les juro que quiero vacaciones! Jajaja, y eso que van tres días… **

**En fin, este cap se iba a llamar ''Laguna'' pero por diferentes motivos (más que nada mi deviación) Se va a llamar ''Una Cena… ¿Con Laguna?''**

**Bueno, a lo que vienen:**

**Disclaimer**_**:**_** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VII m pertenece si no a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft). **

_**¡Deséenme suerte con el colegio! Jaja **_

**¿Qué estas qué?**

**Capitulo V: Una cena… ¿Con Laguna?**

Cuando Rinoa le explicó lo sucedido con Zell a su novio, este se enojó muchísimo y le reprendió por haber torturado al pobre luchador. Rinoa hizo una pequeña sonrisita inocente para escaparse, pero esto no tuvo éxito puesto que Squall en verdad se enfadó e incluso canceló el almuerzo de esa tarde. –Pero amor, íbamos a comer juntitos…– Dijo abrazando su brazo.

–Cuando aprendas a comportarte saldremos a comer juntos. – Dijo desasiendo el abrazo

– ¡Esto no es justo!

–Has cambiado mucho Rin. Estas diferente…

Rinoa suspiró y miró el suelo mientras relajaba sus músculos vagamente. –Lo sé… Es solo que… ¡No se qué me pasa! Esto del embarazo es tan nuevo para mí. Me siento rara. Me enojo por todo y con todos. Me volví muy mandona y…

–Tranquila. – Le paró. –Dejémoslo ahí. Tan solo contrólate. Me iré y continuare con mi trabajo.

–Pero Squally-doo…– Refunfuñó la bruja.

–Mira, haremos lo siguiente: Iremos a cenar por la noche a Balamb ¿Te parece?

Rinoa sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Nos vemos por la noche. – Agregó alegre por haber logrado algo.

–Y por favor no mandes a nadie por tu comida, ve tu misma ¿Si? ¡Que no estás invalida!

–Bueno…mama. – Dijo en un tono cansado.

Tras terminar la conversación, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y Squall se dirigió rumbo al puente para continuar con sus tareas.

Como Rinoa no pudo comer absolutamente, se maldijo por no haber tomado el plato de Ramen de Zell.

Dispuesta salió camino a la cafetería para comprobar si había algo bueno que comer. Al llegar, raramente comenzó a recordar el día en que el Jardín de Balamb comenzó a moverse. Momentos antes ella había recorrido gran parte del lugar junto a su novio. Recordó cuando visitaron la cafetería, e incluso cuando Squall le había bromeado a Kadowaki diciendo que ella era su novia. Por mas que ya estuviesen un año juntos, al recordar todo esto, la joven bruja, sentía arder sus mejillas. –Niña ¿Vas a pedir algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Lo siento. Bueno, quiero unos cinco sándwiches… Un plato envuelto de esa carne humeante… Y ¿Qué más tiene?

–El plato de hoy son ravioles.

–Suena bien, envuélvamelos por favor. – Dijo inocentemente y sonriendo.

– ¿Envolver?

–Sí, sí. Por cierto… ¿Qué son ravioles?

La cocinera suspiró. –Es masa hervida rellena de diferentes cosas. En este caso verduras.

–Ah sí, como sea. Envuélvalos

–Como digas…– Dijo ignorando a la bruja.

Luego de esperar unos largos minutos, Rinoa, pagó su comida y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a los dormitorios, pero esta vez a los de mujeres.

La pequeña se paró en la puerta de su amiga Selphie, y decidió que mejor sería no tocar para poder darle una sorpresa y comer juntas. Se lo debía por lo del otro día.

– ¡Hola Selphie! ¡Traje comida! – Gritó mientras entraba. Pero al ver con más claridad casi se muere del susto. – ¡Ah! – Gritó desaforadamente mientras veía como el pistolero, Irvine, ''violaba'' a su mejor amiga. – ¡Pervertido! ¡Suelta a Selphie!

En ese momento, Irvine, quien mantenía sus manos por debajo del vestido de la pequeña Selphie, miró desconcertado a la bruja. – ¿Pervertido? – Cuestionó sin entender, mientras que Selphie miraba confusa lo sucedido.

Pero Rinoa no dio tiempo a explicaciones y de un jalón sacó al pistolero de enzima de Selphie. Lo tiró al piso y seguido se subió encima de él para golpearlo. – ¿Cómo pudiste Irvine?– Pregunto enfadada.

– ¡Espera Rin! ¡El no me estaba violando! – Gritó Selphie.

Rinoa paró y miró a su amiga un tanto avergonzada. – ¿Ah no?

–No, no… Claro que no.

–Pero… te oí gritar. – Intentó explicar.

–Ah… no eran gritos Rinoa. – Corrigió el pistolero.

Fue entonces que Rinoa comprendió lo que sucedía. –Oh, ya entiendo…– Comentó levantándose con la cara tan roja como un tomate. Levantó la comida del piso y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir agregó unas últimas palabras. –Pero miren que no queremos más embarazadas en el Jardín…

Irvine y Selphie se miraron confundidos y tras hacer un gesto de desinterés, continuaron en lo que estaban.

Rinoa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya mientras que pensaba una y mil veces la estupidez que había cometido hace momentos. La verdad que el embarazo le estaba afectando.

Al llegar a su puerta comenzó a buscar sus llaves. Cuando la encontró, la puso en el cerrojo pero antes escucho unas cuantas risas tras ella. Miró y las jóvenes que se encontraban detrás la miraron seria. Seguido, volvió su atención al cerrojo pero volvió a escuchar esas escandalosas risas. Volteó, una vez más, furiosa. – ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen?

Las jóvenes le miraron mal pero no contestaron. Rinoa continuó con su mirada fulminante, lo cual provoco que las jóvenes comenzaran a caminar en otra dirección. La bruja sonrió victoriosa. –Además de bruja, embarazada. Además de embarazada, gruñona. – Comentó una de las jóvenes.

Rinoa, enfureció pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Debía cambiar su actitud de renegada o las cosas podrían ir de mal en peor.

La bruja hizo caso omiso y entró a su habitación. Despejó un poco su escritorio y seguido comenzó a comer su festín.

Cuando acabó, Rinoa, decidió darse un buen baño frio. El día era caluroso y se la había pasado de un lado para otro. Una vez aseada, Rinoa se recostó en su cama y durmió un largo rato hasta que se hicieron las seis de la tarde.

Rinoa despertó gracias a su fiel amigo, Ángelo. Si no fuese por él, la bruja habría olvidado su compromiso y se hubiese quedado dormida todo la tarde.

Tras levantarse, Rinoa se preparo vistiendo casual pero no monótono ni tampoco exageradamente. Simplemente unos jeans ajustados y un suéter blanco apegado a su esbelto cuerpo. Vistiese lo que vistiese, la bruja, siempre lucia bien.

Squall terminó de ducharse y fue cuando su novia entró sin preguntar su habitación. Le observó sonriente mientras que el comandante se mantenía con las mejillas enrojecidas con su toalla. – ¿Tienes vergüenza? ¡Jaja! Te he visto como cinco veces completamente desnudo ¿Y ahora tienes vergüenza?

–Ya, Rinoa… Te he dicho que no entres sin tocar.

–Vamos… soy tu novia. Pero si tu quieres te espero al final del pasillo ¿Si?

–Me parece bien.

Rinoa salió sonriendo y se mantuvo esperando al final del pasillo de los cuartos. Luego de unos minutos, Squall, estaba listo y presente junto a su novia para dirigirse a ese nuevo y lujoso restauran en Balamb.

Al llegar, la pareja, escogió una hermosa mesa con vista al no muy grande puerto. Era, ya, de noche y las luces predominaban en la ciudad. Rinoa, miró lentamente el lugar admirando los decorados y las personas que se encontraban allí. Ese día estaba repleto.

Por un lado estaba el dueño del hotel, quien mantenía una fogosa relación con la administradora del mismo hotel. Mas a su derecha, se encontraba la madre de Zell con… ¿El vigilante del tren? Rinoa se sorprendió al ver esto. _–Si Zell se enterara…–_ Pensó; también vio a la reina de las cartas quien se encontraba comiendo sola y ordenando sus desenas de cartas._ –Esa mujer siempre me pareció extraña…_

Por último, la joven observó la puerta por donde se acumulaba más gente. Y ahí lo vio. Vio a ese hombre de gran trayecto en su vida, de animado humor al igual que su amiga Selphie, y un gran héroe en su momento. –Oh…oh. – Pensó.

El mismísimo Laguna Loire, entraba al restauran acompañando de una joven de unos veintiún años. La mujer tenía el cabello más largo y era especialmente reconocida por ese gesto en su cara, cálido y confortable. Era Eleone.

Laguna rápidamente distinguió donde se encontraba su hijo y su novia. Noto que la bruja le miraba atónita y él le correspondió levantando la mano, felizmente, y en modo de saludo. La joven simplemente levanto su mano con su gesto, aun, atónito. Al verla, Squall volteo y se maldijo una y otra vez al ver que su padre se encontraba allí.

Sin más, Laguna y Eleone, se acercaron a la pareja. Rinoa sonrió.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto.

–Rinoa ¡Cuánto tiempo! Vinimos porque el Edea y Kramer nos llamaron… Era sobre ustedes ¿Se han portado mal? – Dijo riendo mientras que su hijo le miraba un tanto molesto. –¡Tu cambia esa cara, chico! ¿No estás feliz de vernos?

–Estoy feliz de ver a Ele. – Dijo sin chistar por lo cual, Laguna, se sintió verdaderamente deprimido.

Eleone dejo soltar una pequeña risita. –Gracias Squall. ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es un placer! Además… tenemos mucho que hablar.

– ¡Perfecto!– Seguido, el ex-soldado se sentó junto a Rinoa mientras que Eleone tomo un lugar junto a su hermanastro.

Luego de ordenar unos cuantos platillos, comenzó la plática. –Dios Rinoa… has comido un montón ¿Acaso mi hermano no te alimenta? – Dijo Eleone entre risas. –Y eso que estas súper delgada…

–Gracias Ele, pero la verdad es que me alimento muy bien. Y es precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablar…

– ¿De qué te alimentas bien? – Preguntó Laguna.

–No, no. Pero tiene que ver.

–Bueno pues suéltalo pequeña.

–Bueno, ustedes saben que Squall y yo salimos hace más de un año

– ¡Si y hacen tan bonita pareja! – Comentó Ele.

–Gracias Ele, eres muy linda. Bueno… resulta que hace un mes yo estoy…

–Disculpen señores…– Dijo un mozo. –Estamos repartiendo galletas de la fortuna ¿Se le ofrecen alguna?

Todos miraron al hombre extrañamente. Un millón de preguntas surgieron. ¿Qué rayos hacia un mozo repartiendo galletas de la fortuna cuando ni siquiera habían pedido comida china?

Eleone dudó unos segundos pero al cabo de un rato acepto. –Es la maldición de no dejarme hablar…– Susurró la pobre bruja.

– ¿Qué maldición, Rin? – Preguntó Laguna.

–Olvídalo… abramos las tontas galletas y sigamos la conversación. – Propuso.

Cada uno tomó una galleta y seguido la abrieron para leer su fortuna. Todas, extrañamente, apuntaban a algo.

La fortuna de Squall decía y cito: ''Un nuevo ser llegara a tu vida en ocho meses. '' Ante esto Squall se quedo atónito mientras miraba al mozo que estaba intentado coquetear con una de las mozas. –_Qué extraño…_

Seguido la fortuna de Rinoa: ''Tendrás inconvenientes al hablar y al expresarte. '' –Que demonios…– Susurró.

La de Eleone. –''Nuevos integrantes aparecerán en tu familia ¿Quizá un sobrino?'' _– ¿Un sobrino?_

Y finalmente la fortuna que rompió el hielo, la de Laguna: ''Tendrás un nieto, Laguna. ''

Cada uno leyó su fortuna al mismo tiempo, y al terminar se miraron entre sí. – ¿Qué decían las suyas? – Preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Pero el primero en contestar, fue el ex –soldado de Galbadia. –No se lo van a creer, esto dice que tendré un nieto ¿Una locura verdad? – Dijo ahogado en risa. Rinoa, Squall y Eleone se miraron entre sí con sorpresa.

–Oigan… el mío dice que quizá tenga un sobrino…– Participó la castaña.

Laguna rio. – ¡Qué gracioso!… Pero sigamos en lo que estábamos… ¿En que estábamos, Rin? – Dijo ignorando completamente las millones de indirectas.

–Ah bueno…es gracioso pero…

–Me gusta lo gracioso. – Sonrió el azabache.

–Creo que se a donde va a esto. – Comentó Ele.

– ¡Un momento…! Creo… creo hay algo que no estoy comprendiendo.

–Si, tío Laguna, y es que Rinoa está…

– ¡No! No me lo digas. – Le detuvo. –Déjame adivinarlo… Rinoa esta… ¡Muy enamora de Squall! ¿A que si?

Eleone golpeó su frente con su palma. –No tío Laguna, es que…

–Espera… Si no es…– Detuvo pensativo. –Tal vez si… No, no… eso no…– Luego de unos momentos de pensar… –Rinoa ¿Tiene una lapicera y un papel?

–Sí, claro. – Rinoa tomó su bolso y buscó lo que su suegro le pidió. Se los entregó y seguido, el hombre comenzó a hacer unos cuantos cálculos en la hoja.

Los tres le miraron confundidos. Y así pasaron las horas –Específicamente dos horas. –

Rinoa se encontraba jugando con su cabello con los parpados caídos a causa del sueño. Mientras, Squall se encontraba apoyado en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando miraba a su padre que aun se mantenía pensativo; Eleone miraba atentamente a los cálculos que su tío hacia.

–Tío Laguna…– Susurró un tanto cansada. –¿Te rindes?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

–Pero…

– ¡He dicho que no!

En ese momento, Squall perdió su paciencia. – ¡Suficiente! – Dijo en un tono autoritario pero no gritando. Rinoa se despertó de sus pensamientos con un pequeño salto y prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba por suceder. –Laguna, sucede que… Rinoa está embarazada. – Reveló sin rodeos. Y es que Squall era el más directo y el que menos ponía rodeos.

– ¡Valla, tenía razón! – Comentó Eleone.

El mayor miró a cada uno con ''Poker Face'' y al rato agregó. – ¿Era solo eso?

–Pues si…– Respondió la bruja.

–Ah, creí que era algo más…

–Espera ¿Ya lo sabías? – Preguntó la castaña.

–Lo supuse hace como dos horas, con las fortunas, el apetito de Rinoa… era obvio.

– ¿Y por qué nos mantuviste aquí por más de dos horas? – Cuestionó una Rinoa enfadada.

– ¡Lo siento! Pensé que había algo más y quería adivinarlo…

–Ay no puede ser…– Dijeron los tres agotados por la situación.

Laguna rio tontamente y se llevo su mano a la nuca. –Lo siento chicos. Por cierto ¡Felicidades! ¡Qué bueno que tendré un nieto!

–Bueno, eres el que mejor se lo ha tomado.

–Es que soy genial, Rinoa, nunca lo olvides… Bueno, nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo aquí ¿Verdad? Mejor volvamos al Jardín…

El cuarteto salió del restauran y seguido subieron a un auto, al parecer de Laguna, y se dirigieron al Jardín. –Oye Rinoa… supongo que ya se lo has dicho a tu padre ¿No es así? – Pregunto el azabache.

–Bueno… la verdad es que aun no se lo he dicho… y cuando se entere… ¡Va a matarme!

– ¡Qué va! Me quedare en el Jardín con Ele, y le diremos a Kramer que invite a tu padre para hablar… ¡Yo gustoso hablo con él!

– ¿¡Que! No señor Laguna, no puedo dejarlo hacer eso…

–No pasa nada, linda. Déjamelo todo a mí.

Eleone, quien estaba sentada junto a Rinoa, se acerco a la oreja de la bruja. –Mejor prepárate…

Rinoa tragó duro ante el comentario y miró a su novio quien rodeó los ojos rápidamente. _–Mierda…_

**Continuara… ¡En ''El padre de mi novia''! **

**Si, si lo sé… ¿El padre de mi novia? Bueno, fue momentáneo y se me vino a la cabeza situaciones como la familia de mi novia (O Los Fockers para algunos) ¡Ustedes digan si les gusta la idea! **

**Un detalle:**** Respecto al perro de Rin, leí que era perra pero no estoy segura… asique acá es un perro (?) Jeje **

**En fin… ¡Ahora la respuestas a los reviews!**

**Aedora:**** ¡Nuevamente mil gracias por el review! Me encanta leerlos. La verdad me compadezco por los amigos de Rinoa, y los que tienen que sufrir de sus locuras. **

**Como veras acá no la puse tan desquiciada… y la relación de Squall y Laguna no se ve mucho pero en el prox. Cap voy a desarrollarlo más, con peleas a más no podes con el padre de Rin. **

**Supongo que estará bien. Espero que te allá gustado.**

**Un abrazo enorme. **

**IPromise:**** A ver si sale el nombre si lo escribo así ¬¬ Perdón si tarde mucho, es que empecé la escuela y estoy a full, Jajaja. ¿¡Que tal! **

**Bueno, no sé qué te habrá parecido el cap, quizá un poco aburrido… pero es para darle el pie al próximo que prometo que hare lo que pueda para que sea súper gracioso. **

**Te mando un besote, ¡Nos leemos!**

**TOAA: ****¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo por acá! ¿Cómo estás? **

**Gracias por el review, y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Como le dije a mis otros lectores, este cap es el pie para el siguiente asique perdón si te pareció algo aburrido. **

**Te mando un abrazo!**

**Esto es todooo! Gracias por los reviews! Y nos leemos! **

_**CarlyBones**_


	6. El padre de mi novia, parte 1

**¿Cómo andan por ahí? ¡Me siento una extraña! Mil perdones por no actualizar, es que estoy a full con la escuela pero ya me lo propuse, lo voy a terminar cueste lo que cueste y acá les tengo el capitulo 6. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y los que siguen. Al final les dejo las respuestas a los reviews. Saludos.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VII m pertenece si no a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**Capitulo VI: El padre de mi novia, parte 1.**

Rinoa se encontraba en su habitación junto a sus tres amigas, Selphie, Quistis y Eleone, mientras miraban unos cuantos vestidos que la pelinegro podría lucir esa misma noche. –Creo que este es el más lindo, y se nota menos la panza. – sugirió Eleone mostrando un lindo vestido negro, bastante sencillo y con algunos detalles de flores en las caderas; era hasta las rodillas y se sujetaba por detrás del cuello.

– ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

–Estoy de acuerdo, es la mejor opción. – Afirmo la rubia.

–Bueno usare ese… aunque de todas formas hoy se lo diré.

– ¿Y como lo harás? – Pregunto la pequeña Selphie.

–No lo se… Squall y yo veremos que sale de momento. Pero supuestamente Laguna nos ayudaría, según él sabe… tratar a los padres. –Ante el comentario Eleone rio enérgicamente. – ¿Qué?

–¿Eso te dijo ese embustero? – Sonrió. –Raine siempre fue como mi madre, y cuando me llevaron a la casa de mama Ede él le dijo que me perdí en un parque de diversiones porque temía que lo matase. No creo que Laguna sepa como tratar a los padres…

–No conocía esa parte de la historia… pero de tan solo oírla me aterra. – Rinoa dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Déjame acompañarte, si Laguna mete la pata yo la saco ¿si? – Rinoa le asintió a Eleone depositando, así, toda su confianza en ella.

–Chicas, me tengo que ir porque tengo muchos exámenes que corregir. Luego me cuentan ¿si? – Quistis se levantó de su lugar y se fue por la puerta.

–Bien… hoy es el día.

Por la noche Squall se preparo vistiendo su usual traje de Seed y rápidamente se encaminó a la habitación de su novia. Una vez allí, tocó la puerta insistente y nervioso. – ¡Hey! Tranquilo… – Susurró al abrir la puerta. – ¿Estas listo?

–Aja.

– ¿El salón también esta listo?

–Si, el directo Kramer estará allí también.

– ¿¡Que! ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién mas falta? ¿Shu? ¿Kadowaki? – Lanzó con frustración.

–Hablando de eso…

– ¿¡Los invitaste!

– ¡Ellos se invitaron solos! – Se defendió. –Anda, vamos… – Rinoa suspiró con frustración y tomó la mano que su novio le ofrecía. Juntos se encaminaron hacia el enorme salón de fiestas del Jardín.

Al llegar, Rinoa sintió como todo lo que había almorzado esa misma tarde se revolvía dentro de su estomago. Incluso llegó a pensar que ese era el bebé que comenzaba a tener actividad dentro sí. Calway ya estaba allí; imponente con su postura firme, militar. Con rostro inmune a las payasadas de animado Laguna, quien se encontraba allí extendiendo la mano millones de veces para que le saludase, y quitándosela cada vez que él le correspondía. _–Mierda… –_ Pensó Rinoa.

–Hola papá. – Dijo al estar frente a él.

–Rinoa ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te la has pasado mal en el Jardín? ¿Quieres volver a casa? ¿Es por eso que me llamas? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres volver a casa verdad? – Cuestionó millones de veces con desesperación mientras que apretaba la mano de su hija.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Estas equivocado… solo quería hablar contigo… y con Squall.

– ¡Yo también quiero hablar! – Gritó desde atrás, Laguna.

– ¿Quién diablos es este hippie? – Preguntó con indiferencia.

– ¿A quien le dices hippie? ¡No reconocerías la buena música aunque te pateara la cara! – Aseguró Laguna.

– ¿Qué dices? Mira hippie roñoso ¡ponte en posición o te corto esas patillas! – Gritó mientras que un Laguna aterrado se ponía en posición firme. –Nada mal…

–Es que papá… él es el padre de Squall e incluso trabajo como soldado de Galbadia.

– ¿Este hippie es tu padre? – Se dirigió a Squall mientras que este ocultaba el rostro con su mano. – ¿Este hippie trabajo para mi?

– ¡Deja de llamarme hippie! – Exigió el pobre de Laguna. – probablemente no me recuerdas pero yo si a ti, y déjame decirte algo… estoy aquí por mi hijo ¿si? – Repuso. –No quiero que le desfiguren la cara…– Agregó en voz baja.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si empezamos ya con la cena? – Shu sugirió. –Edea y el director vendrán enseguida.

Todos entraron al salón de fiesta que, esa noche, tenia una mesa de largo considerable y estaba adornada con un fino mantel; por supuesto que también estaban todos los platos y utensilios en su lugar, listo para comenzar a cenar… o asesinar. Finalmente cada uno se sentó en su lugar.

Tras pasar unos minutos, y de hablar de cosas poco importantes, la comida llego y el rostro de Calway parecía brillar de fascinación por la comida. – ¡Esto se ve muy bien! – Calway tomó su cuchillo y tenedor y comenzó.

– ¿No crees que debamos decirle ahora? – Cuestionó el castaño.

–No… es mejor cuando tiene el estomago lleno. – Sin más, todos comenzaron a comer.

Tras largos minutos de mucho aburrimiento y poca charla, Laguna empezó su monologo. –Y… Calway, a que Rinoa y Squall hacen muy linda pareja ¿a que si? – Calway no contestó hasta terminar de tragar la carne que comía.

–Para ser sincero… desapruebo totalmente esta relación. No me agrada en absoluto. Si fuera por mí… los hubiera separado hace muchísimo. – Laguna y los demás le miraban sorprendidos. –Pero si Rinoa es feliz…

–Bueno papá… si tenías algún problema debiste haberlo dicho antes. – Rinoa dijo algo enojada y avergonzada.

–Si, tenia que. Sin embargo, no lo hice… te veías tan feliz.

–Bueno… pero lo de la pareja es verdad ¿no crees? – Insistió el ex-soldado.

–Me da igual…

Rinoa suspiró. – ¿Sabes? El padre de Squall es el presidente de Estar, es un cargo muy importante ¿no es fascinante?

– ¿Enserio? – Se sorprendió. –He tenido muchos problemas en mis viajes a Estar últimamente… el servicio es muy malo… Ahora entiendo por qué.

– ¿¡Que dices! ¡Mi ciudad ofrece un excelente servicio!

– ¿Excelente servicio? ¡Las cinco veces que quise viajar en tele transportador, estaban sin funcionar!

– ¿¡Cuando fue eso!

–El verano pasado…

–Pues… estábamos fumigando. – Aseguró indiferente.

– ¿Fumigando? ¿Qué?

–A idiotas como usted…– Susurró.

– ¿¡Que ha dicho! – Gritó.

–Señor Calway, tranquilícese… no arruine su comida. – Sugirió Edea.

Caraway le miro de mala gana a Loire y continuó comiendo.

–Señor Calway, con todo respeto… creo que el señor Loire esta en lo cierto al decir, lo bella que es la pareja entre Squall y Rinoa. – Habló Kramer.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y que le hace pensar eso?

–Bueno, Squall es un chico muy bueno… y Rinoa es muy educada y buen moza.

–Si claro, educada…– Dijo en lo bajo Squall.

– ¿Qué dices, amor? – Le preguntó su novia apretando los dientes mientras que Squall negaba con la cabeza.

–En fin, creo que Squall y Rinoa duraran mucho tiempo. – Acabó el director.

–No se…– Dudó Calway. –Tal vez es algo pasajero…

–No papá, no es pasajero… Yo amo a Squall ¿sabes? Y vamos a durar mucho más…– Aseguró la bruja.

–como sea… ¿Por qué la invitación? – Cambió de tema.

–Señor Calway, creo que será mejor que le preste atención a su hija.

– ¿Y tu quien eres?

–Me llamo Shu, asistente del director y Seed.

–Como sea…

–Señor Calway ¿alguna vez pensó en ser nieto? – Preguntó Laguna por lo cual Squall, que estaba sentado frente a él, le patio por debajo de la mesa. – ¡Ay!

– ¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa! Mi hija es muy pequeña para tener un hijo.

–Pues yo me sentiría muy feliz de tener un sucesor…

– ¿Sucesor? Explícate hippie.

–Deja de llamarme así. – le miró mal. –Claro… imagínatelo… un niño ¿si? Podrías criarlo a tu viva imagen ¿no seria genial?

Calway se quedo mirando por un momento el techo. – Si tal vez si…

–Entrenarlo para proteger el planeta… no como Seed si no como el pequeño niño Loire que _es_…– Calway se detuvo y le miró mal. –Quiero decir, el pequeño Caratonto que _seria_…

– ¿¡Qué!

–Calway, Calway…– Se corrigió.

– ¿Sabes? Me gusta la idea… quizá dentro de uso años.

– ¿Y por qué no ahora? – Insistió Edea.

–Ya lo dije, son muy jóvenes…

–Bueno papá. – intervino la bruja. –la verdad es que te invitamos aquí por una razón, y no creo que sea bueno dar tantas vueltas.

– ¿Sucedió algo?

–No… es solo que… hace tiempo yo…– Rinoa miró por momentos a Squall, mientras que este le apretaba levemente la mano derecha. – estoy embarazada.

La cara de Calway fue épica; con los ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas y con la boca cayendo cuan cascada, se levanto de la mesa. – ¿¡QUÉ ESTAS QUÉ!

**Continuara… **

**Quizá no me quedo tan bien y un tanto corto… ¡pero espero que llene! No quise hacerlo muy resumido porque si no perdería su encanto, y aunque me tarde ¡lo voy a continuar! **

**¡Les mando un beso enorme a todos y acá les contesto los reviews que me dejaron hace mucho!:**

**Aedora:**

**Enserio que me encanta leer tus reviews, espero que sigas leyendo! Y que este capitulo (aunque llegó tarde) te guste al igual que los otros. **

**Te mando un saludo enorme ¿si? **

**PD: mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**IPromise:**

**Como prometí, acá estoy escribiendo de nuevo! **

**Espero que te guste este cap (aunque carece de inspiración) pienso seguirlo pronto. **

**Espero seguir leyendo el tuyo.**

**Un beso enorme y perdón por la tardanza! **


	7. El padre de mi novia, parte 2

**N/A:**** Perdón por la tardanza. Pasó que cada vez que quería subir, algo se me presentaba y ni tiempo. Gracias a los que siempre leyeron y a los nuevos. Me hicieron muy feliz y acá les dejo un capitulo (que no me convenció mucho) pero espero que los disfruten y dejen su opinión como siempre. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**Capítulo VI: El padre de mi novia, parte 2.**

Rinoa se echó hacia atrás al ver la reacción de su padre. De su cabeza, literalmente, salió humo. Squall tampoco se quedó sin hacer nada; al parecer, la amenaza de su suegro podría ser peor que cualquier monstruo, bruja o… lo que sea.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazada? —cuestionó con las manos sobre la mesa.

—Bueno… es algo natural ¿no? —supuso la bruja.

—Natural es. Lo que no es natural es que una niña como tu quede embarazada ¡Y mucho menos de este tipo! —criticó señalando a Squall.

—Es mi novio… ¡y ya soy mayor de edad!

—No me importa cuántos años tengas, para mi eras una niña. Pero ahora… estas… estas… ¡Agh! —Refunfuñó— No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Sr. Calway, si nos permitiera explicar la situación… —intentó intervenir Edea.

— ¿Qué situación? ¡Es obvio que mi hija está preñada! Yo… yo solo creí que estaba más rellenita... que…

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? —indagó con enojo.

—Bueno… tienes que admitirlo, estas mas gordita.

— ¡Papá!

—No cambies de roles. Soy yo quien está enojado contigo.

—Calway, por favor le ruego que no culpe a Rinoa por todo esto. En parte es también mi responsabilidad —defendió Kramer.

—Tienen suerte de que nos les ponga una demanda.

— ¡Oh vamos papá! No intentes poner amenazas estúpidas. Lo mismo hiciste cuando te presenté a mi primer novio.

Calway se vio algo avergonzado ya que esa vez, hace ya cinco años, había exagerado muchísimo. Recordaba incluso que había intentado conseguir una docena de abogados y que, además, quiso demandar a esa pequeño inocente por acoso sexual hacia su hija. Él era un verdadero paranoico cuando se trataba de su hija.

—No tiene nada que ver…

— ¡Entonces no digas estupideces! Squall y yo tendremos un bebé, te guste o no.

— ¿Y si no me gusta? ¡No podría ni verte a la cara!

—Siempre quise sentir ese sentimiento de vergüenza ajena… —pensó en voz alta, Shu, volando en su nube. Todos la miraron extrañados mientras esta peculiar castaña se hundía en sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que todos la observaban—. Es decir, no digo que tu padre no te quiera, Rin, pero me gustaría saber que se siente.

Las miradas incomprensivas quedaron selladas y Rinoa se sintió peor con el hecho de pensar que su padre ya no la quería.

— ¡pues es un sentimiento muy feo! —recalcó Calway.

—Papá… no quiero que sientas vergüenza de mí. Pero tendré este hijo y nadie me detendrá. Amo a Squall. Por más que sea un terco, malhumorado, necio, molesto, con un padre hippie, algo traumado, autista, egocéntrico…

—Suficiente —la calló su novio al sentirse algo ofendido—. Jamás me quejó de tus ronquidos por la noche.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío! No me digan que ustedes duermen juntos… —agonizó Calway horrorizado mientras agarraba su cabeza con sus manos—. Rinoa, creo que será mejor que vuelvas a vivir conmigo —sugirió recobrando la compostura.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso jamás! Yo vivo aquí… este es mi lugar y me estoy preparando para ser unas Seed.

—No quiero que te acerques a esta gente —justificó.

—Esta gente, como la llamas tu, son mis amigos. Y no me pidas que los deje, pues no lo hare.

—Si me permite, Sr., nosotros cuidaremos bien de Rinoa. No es necesario que se vaya a ningún lado.

— ¡Lo que dice Kramer es verdad! —agregó Laguna detrás de Calway—. No olvides lo que te he dicho… —le susurró tomándolo por los hombros y apoyando su cabeza junto a la de él—. Un nieto… un nuevo héroe para el mundo… —decía con supremacía mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro—. El pequeño Loire Calway…

El general volvió a caer a las manipuladoras palabras del ex soldado y comenzaba a imaginarse a un pequeño realmente perfecto y fuerte. Alguien a quien podría educar el mismo, a su viva imagen. Después de todo, solo había tenido una hija y jamás supo cómo se sentiría criar a un pequeño varoncito. Tras bajar de la nebulosa, sintió el peso de Laguna en su espalda.

—Suéltame, mugroso hippie — exigió quitando las manos de encima de él—. Tal vez… lo piense.

—No es cuestión de pensar. Lo hecho, hecho esta —concluyó Edea—. Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer es estar con su hija. Ahora más que nunca.

Calway se quedó observando a su hija, quien lo miraba con esa carita de inocencia que ponía solo cuando buscaba algo. Lo sabía muy bien; sin embargo, no sabía cómo resistirse.

—Bien… lo acepto. Pero me quedare aquí por un tiempo —Tras esta respuesta, que no era la que todos esperaban, decidieron darlo por un hecho.

Ahora Calway se quedaría en el Jardín por un tiempo para… vigilar, quizá, y así controlar el sano embarazo de su hija. Probablemente sería una molestia mas; diciendo y opinando que hacer a cada rato.

Nuevamente Shu habló perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Si mi padre se queda en el Jardín para vigilarme… me pegaría un tiro —Rinoa le miró mal.

—No quieras hacerte una nueva enemiga, Shu —advirtió.

—Lo siento. Estoy muy perdida últimamente… ¡Pero que si quiero sentir vergüenza ajena por alguien, eh!

Rinoa se llevó la mano en la frente y suspiró. Por ahora, estaban a salvo y no había más secretos. Sin embargo, ahora, Calway quería acompañar él mismo a la pareja a la próxima revisión. Y lo que era peor, debía encontrarse con su archienemiga: esa estúpida secretaria que apenas conocía y sabia de su nombre. A esa que le gustaba que el ginecólogo hombre la tocara. De solo recordarla le hervía la sangre y sentía el sumo deseo de destruirla.

Más allá de toda la ira que Rinoa Heartilly podría sentir por alguien, existía Squall. Su todo y mas, que ahora se encontraba preparando a cama para poder dormir juntos esa noche. Una vez todo listo, Rinoa se recostó junto a él pensando y recapacitando muchas cosas.

—Que día de locos…

—No se difieren de los anteriores.

—Tenemos muchos amigos y familiares dementes pero ¿sabes qué es curioso? — cuestionó con la mirada fija en el techo.

— ¿Qué?

—No tenemos ningún amigo llamado Johnny —Squall volteó la vista confundido.

— ¿Y qué tiene de curioso?

—Pf… pues que no podré cantar la canción —Squall observó a su novia como si fuese una loca.

— ¿Qué dices?

—La canción… la canción, Squall.

—Explícate mejor.

— ¿No sabes cuál es? —Squall negó—. Esa que dice… tutu, tutu, tutuuu… tutu… —tarareó.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me tararees!

—Ay Squall… no sabes nada. Esa canción… —insistió sin caso alguno—. Esa que decía… tututu (phis) tututu What the fuck? —agregó un movimiento con la cabeza y, pronto, siguió con el resto del cuerpo mientras tarareaba y se movía en la cama—. ¡Johnny! ¡La gente está muy loca! Tutu, tutu, tutu…

—Rinoa… —llamó en un tono cansado mientras su novia cantaba. O más bien, gritaba.

— ¡Fifa la fiesta! ¡Fifa la noche! ¡Fifa los DJs!

— ¿No es viva? —acentuó la última palabra.

—Squall… así lo canta ella… no dice viva, dice fifa. Es su acento ¡Dios! No sabes nada… seguro que hasta Kramer la conoce.

—Sí, claro. Seguro —dijo fingiendo interés.

— ¡No me prestas atención, Squall! ¡Te estoy cantando con mucho amor!

—Me cantabas una canción sin sentido.

—Oye, no puedes decir eso de loca people —le sonrió. De un instante para otro, una imagen pasó por la cabeza de Rinoa—. ¿Te imaginas a Kramer bailando loca people? —esta imagen pasó por el cerebro de Squall, también, y lanzó una risa que no pudo contener. El hecho de imaginar a Kramer vestido para la ocasión, con jeans apretados, camisa a cuadritos, en medio de una pista bailando y con gente aplaudiendo para ver su propio baile de la canción, hacía estallar de risas a ambos — ¡Con esa barriga que tiene! —intentó agregar entre risas.

Cuando Squall pudo contener la risa, habló.

—Tú eres la única loca aquí. No paras de decir tonterías.

—Sí pero te causó muchísima risa.

—Vamos a dormir ¿quieres?

—Que aburrido. Bueno… de acuerdo, pero tienes que soportar mis ronquidos…

—Puedo vivir con eso —Squall besó en la frente a Rinoa y se acomodó para poder dormir. Al poco tiempo, Rinoa se durmió junto a él.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Calway, ahora, se encontraba más tranquilo de su paranoia aunque aún así continuaba vigilando muy de cerca a su hija. Al principio fue difícil; Calway tenía que dormir en una habitación individual de Seed, pero lo que más le molestaba era escuchar a los escandalosos alumnos vecinos. Incluso, a Calway, se lo tomaba como a un vigilante; siempre diciendo lo que hacer y lo que no hacer. También, por algunos, era llamado el anciano, cosa que no era de agradar para Rinoa. Sin embargo, según ella era un simple pariente lejano, pues si tenía que decir que ese hombre era su padre… tendría que cargar con más a parte de su embarazo.

Al pasar tres semanas, había llegado la hora de que Rinoa volviera a hacer una visita a su ginecólogo. Pero antes de irse decidió reunirse con sus amigos como los viejos tiempo.

— ¿Dónde está Zell? —preguntó Rinoa.

—Ya sabes cómo es él. Llegará tarde… debe estar matándose por unas bocatas —supuso Selphie.

—No es el único que tiene problemas. Yo tengo que ver a ese idiota del ginecólogo en unas horas.

Irvine, quien se encontraba un tanto mareado por la fiesta junto a Selphie que había tenido el domingo anterior, ahogo una pequeña arcada.

—No me cuentes detalles o vomitare… —advirtió.

—Pobrecito… bebió de más —dijo su novia.

— ¿Y tú por qué estas tan bien? —preguntó la rubia.

— ¿Me ves cara de borracha? —cuestionó la castaña.

Irvine, sin resistir mucho, se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo mientras miraba el piso y levantaba su mano.

—Eso es una maldita mentira, y lo sabes —le gritó a Selphie, a quien se le sonrosaban las mejillas—. Selphie tiene estomago de oro. ¡Hicimos fondo blanco, y mírenla! Paradita y coleando…

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña. Quizá lo que Irvine decía era producto de la borrachera que aun perduraba. –

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—Solo bebí un poco…

— ¡Mentira! —gruñó el vaquero—. Hizo fondo blanco con unas señoritas que estaban… —hizo un gesto con su mano; Cuando los franceses ofrecen comida deliciosa.

— ¡Hey! —reprochó la Selphie.

—Quiero decir… tengo la novia más linda y salvaje del mundo entero. Cuando se pone a bailar en medio del…

— ¡Ya cállate Irvine! —le reprendió con una mirada asesina.

Todos sonrieron con vergüenza al imaginarse lo que Irvine daba a entender.

—Sera mejor que ocultes a tu novio. Si algún profesor lo ve, lo mataran.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya es mucho con que faltara a clase hoy. Vamos Irvine… —dijo la pequeña mientras ayuda a su novio a pararse—. Y es la última vez que salimos un domingo —le amenazó en el oído.

Antes de que la pareja se fuera, Zell llegó en su patineta voladora.

— ¿Qué tal, chicos?

—Llegas tarde —le recordó Squall.

—Lo siento. El anciano quiso detenerme.

— ¿Anciano? —preguntó Rinoa.

—Digo… el papá de Rinoa —sonrió inocente—. Dijo que no estaba permitida esta belleza —mostró su patineta.

—Los profesores siempre te la quitan de todas formas.

—Lo sé. Pero todos se burlan del ancia… el papá de Rinoa así que no le hice caso.

Rinoa le miró por última vez mal y cuando quiso contestarle al tonto de Zell, su padre apareció.

—Rinoa ¡apúrate que tenemos turno con el médico!

—Creí que habíamos acordado que Squall y yo iríamos solos.

—Yo jamás dije eso. Anda, vamos —hizo ademan para irse. Rinoa suspiró y tomó la mano de su novio.

—Volveremos pronto. No hagan locuras, eh — les advirtió a los dos rubios que quedaban.

Zell y Quistis le sonrieron y se fueron para continuar sus tareas habituales; Quistis con la enseñanza y Zell gastando el tiempo libre para comer. Ese lunes no tenía ninguna misión en especial.

Rinoa, Squall y Calway llegaron a la hermosa Balamb. Lo primero que Rinoa hizo fue comprar algo para comprar ya que su apetito estaba despertando.

— ¿Cuánto sale esto? —le preguntó al vendedor.

—Veinte guiles —respondió el hombre.

— ¿¡Veinte guiles!? —cuestionó indignada. — ¡No puede cobrar esta porquería veinte guiles!

—Rinoa, tranquila, yo lo pago —intervino su padre.

—Ni pensarlo. No le comprare a este tipo absolutamente nada.

—Rinoa no es tan caro —protestó su novio.

— ¿Qué no? ¡Son veinte guiles!

—Rinoa, imagina que por ser Seed nos pagan ocho mil guiles cada mes, y aumenta con los exámenes.

— ¿ocho mil? —preguntó el vendedor detrás del mostrador—. Eso lo cambia todo. Son cincuenta guiles.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Eres un desvergonzado! No puedes estafar a las personas así. Y mucho menos a los que te salvaron el culo de Ultimecia.

— ¿Pueden sacarme a esta niña? —dijo el vendedor ignorándola.

—Vamos Rinoa. Luego te compraremos algo en otra ocasión… —dijo Squall tratando de alejar a su novia.

Una vez fuera, Rinoa continuaba refunfuñando. Sin embargo, su carácter se puso peor al entrar a la clínica donde esa secretaria incompetente se encontraba.

—Esto lo arreglo yo —dijo acercándose. Squall la dejó ir y Calway aprovechó para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Rinoa?

—Hace mucho que se comporta así. Debe ser por el embarazo.

—Pareciera más peleadora —se fijó su padre.

—Sí. También está más susceptible —admitió mientras miraba como Rinoa volvía a hacerle la guerra a la secretaria.

—No me digas que tengo a ese idiota de Wong, nuevamente, como doctor —reclamó Rinoa.

—Lo siento, pero así es. Y si vuelves a causar problemas llamare a seguridad —le advirtió la secretaria tomando el teléfono.

—No causar problemas no significa que te tolere.

—Lo mismo digo. Ahora, por favor loca, espera sentada y tranquila o te pondré un chaleco de fuerza.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Es una amenaza? ¡Me estas amenazando! Podría demandarte ¿sabes? O hacer que te despidan.

— ¿Demandar? ¿Qué clase de estupideces pasan por tu cabeza? —_las mismas que se le cruzan por la cabeza a mi padre_, pensó.

Rinoa iba a contestar de no ser porque, justamente, se fijó en las manos de la secretaria. En la muñeca izquierda vio un preciosismo brazalete de plata con encajes de piedras preciosas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —se alarmó—. ¿Dónde compraste esa hermosura? —le preguntó saliendo de tema —la secretaria no entendió hasta que Rinoa señaló su mano.

—Pues, me la regaló mi novio —contestó indiferente y presumida.

— ¿Puedes preguntarle donde la compro? La he visto con una amiga en una revista y cuando llamamos para comprarla, dijeron que estaban agotadas.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó interesada—. Valla, que raro. Mi novio me la regaló ayer. Si vuelves mañana te diré, ya que hoy lo veo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Mil gracias! Me salvas la vida.

—Bueno, después de todo es solo un brazalete.

—Si lo sé, pero me había gustado tanto… —Rinoa apoyó su codo sobre la meza y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano mientras se entretenía hablando con la secretaria— ¿Y cómo es tu novio?

—Es la persona más perfecta del mundo. Nos conocimos hace cinco años y creo que va a proponerme matrimonio dentro de poco.

— ¿¡En serio!? —al momento, Calway y Squall llegaron.

– ¿Rin? —Rinoa lo paró con la mano.

—Estoy hablando amor…

Calway y Squall se miraron extrañados por un momento. Seguido Squall le susurró: —Se suponían que antes se llevaban mal.

—Yo lo arreglo —propuso el mayor—. Rinoa, debemos ver al doctor. Apresúrate.

La secretaria volvió al mundo real donde debía trabajar.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa. Sabes, Si quieres puedo cambiarte de ginecólogo —le dijo alegremente.

— ¿En serio? ¡Ay que linda eres! Seria genial.

—Bueno… déjame buscar… —revisó su computadora y encontró a quien buscaba—. Perfecto. Ve a la puerta veintidós.

—Gracias. Mañana me cuentas lo del brazalete, eh. —le recordó.

Seguido, los tres, se alejaron de la secretaria y se dirigieron al segundo piso. Rinoa aprovechó para hablar con su novio.

—Flor de turra la secretaria esa. Según ella no tenía ginecólogas a la mañana.

Squall sonrió por el comentario y llegaron a la sala de espera donde tomaron asiento.

**Continuara… **

**Perdón por dejarlo ahí, pero no se me ocurrió que mas poner! Perdón, miles de perdones a todos! Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y a la vez tan mal, porque nunca más actualicé. **

**Espero poder seguirla pronto, mientras tanto gracias a todos! **

**Gracias a: Aedora, Maki, iPromise, FantasyYume, Nevada-Chan, TOOA y a MarioZekeda.**

**Gracias a los nuevos y a los viejos, gracias en serio! (lamento no poder contestar completamente los reviews).**


End file.
